In Your Darkest Hour
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: Scott and Shelby are separated. Will they ever see each other agian???
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this chapter, but later on there will be a few new characters that I own.Will update later.And I don't own the song "The Lover After Me"Savage Garden owns it and it is on their newest cd "Affirmation"I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT CD!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! I love it sooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUY IT!!!!!!!!!!!Therefore..since I just promoted their cd they cannot sue me...but they an give me part of their profits!! 

***************************************************************************************************************************

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 1

_ _

_"A tortured soul.A wound unhealing.No regrets or promises, the past is gone, but you can still be free. If time will set you free"_

_- A line from "You can still be free." On the Savage Garden cd _

_ _

_ _

Scott Barringer stared at the phone sitting on the apartment on his table in his apartment in New York City and silently willed it to ring.He had started to pick it up himself and call her a million times, but he always chickened out.What was his problem anyway?It wasn't like she was going to slap him across the face over the phone for calling._However_ this was Shelby and anything was possible.He was scared of what she might say to him and even more afraid of what she might _not_ say.It had almost been a year since he had seen her or even talked to her.She lived outside the city, still in the state of New York, but regardless, it was a long way away from him.Funny, he had once wanted it that way.Now it was one of his biggest regrets.

**Here I go again **

**I promised myself**

**I wouldn't think of you today**

**It's been seven months and counting**

**You've moved on, I still feel exactly the same**

**It's just that everywhere I go**

**All the buildings know your name**

**Like photographs and memories of love**

**Steel and granite reminders**

**The city calls your name **

**And I can't move on**

Scott had lived with Shelby for a year after the graduation from Horizon, and two people had never been more in love.They were engaged shortly after they had bought the house together.The future looked bright.Brighter than it ever had for him before, but that all changed.

They got in a fight.It had seemed like a big deal at the time, but now Scott couldn't remember what he fight had been about in the first place.He had packed all his stuff and threw it in the car.His last words to Shelby were "And this time I'm not coming back!".And he had gotten in the car and driven, never looking back.He didn't stop driving till he reached the city.And that was it.They hadn't spoken since. Scott knew, once her had calmed down, the fight really was his fault, but his pride prevented him from calling and apologizing, and Shelby's did the same.And now he missed her like crazy.He was writing letters to his trash can constantly.He didn't know how to put in a letter everything he needed to say, so they all ended up crumpled in his trash can.Nothing could make up for or explain what had happened that day.It just did, and he was miserable because of it.He slipped into a daydream about her.....

**Ever since you've been gone**

**The lights go out the same**

**The only difference is**

**You call another name**

**To your love, to your lover now**

**To your love**

**The lover after me**

The ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts.He grabbed it off the cradle."Hello?" he asked, almost sue it was Shelby.His hopes dies when he heard the deep voice of his boss.

"Barringer!" he bellowed

"Hi, sir." Scott said rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, son.Listen, there's a meeting down in Springfield Gardens I need you to go to.Do you know that town?" he inquired.Scott's stomach jumped into his throat cutting off his breath for a moment.That was the town that he had lived in with Shelby.He only hoped she hadn't moved.

"Yes, sir.I know it well.I used to live there." He finally choked out.

"Well, isn't that convenient.It'd the day after tomorrow at the central office at 7:30 P.M.You need to come down to the office this afternoon to pick up the material."

"Ok, yeah.I'll be down there later today."

"Thanks kid." And he hung up.Scott got his coat on and instead of driving to the office he took a long walk there.Traffic was horrible in the city anyway.It would have taken him twice as long to drive there. Everyone was out in the cold today, bustling around in a hurry.People pushed and shoved saying stuff like 'Come on people let's move!' and 'I don't have all day!'And Scott's personal favorite, one that people had said to him many times while shoving him to the side 'Hey kid, get outta my way!'

**Am I all alone in the universe?**

**There's no love on these streets**

**I have given mine away to a world**

**That didn't want it anyway**

**So this is my new freedom**

**It's funny, I don't remember being chained**

**But nothing seems to make sense anymore**

**Without you I'm always twenty minutes late**

** **

He reached the office, met with his boss and walked all the way home.It was starting to snow when he entered his apartment.He took off his coat and threw it down on the couch.His eyes immediately went to the phone and stayed there.He walked over and sat down next to it.

"Come on, Barringer, you big jerk, just call her!"he commanded himself.He grabbed the phone, dialed her number and lifted it to his ear.He shut his eyes tightly and waited.It rang three times.He was about to hang up when someone picked up.

"Javenson residence." A lady's voice said.

"Oh- - well, I'm sorry miss...the person I'm trying to reach must have moved.Sorry to bo-"

"Is that you, Scott?" she asked.His heart flipped.It was Shelby.He was sure of it.

"Uh- yeah.Shelby?"

"Yeah! It's me."And then it flopped.

"Javenson?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Yeah....I got married...." she said quietly, as if she were ashamed.

**Ever since you've been gone**

**The lights go out the same**

**The only difference is**

**You call another name**

**To your love, to your lover now**

**To your love**

**The lover after me**

"Oh.Well, congratulations..." he said.It felt like someone had ripped his heart right from his chest.

"Yeah, I guess."There was a long silence."It's been a long time, Scott." She finally said

"I know." He confessed.

"Why didn't you call?" Shelby pressured.

"I was angry...and hurt....and stupid." He said.She giggled a little."Can we talk about this in person?"

**And time goes by so slowly**

**The nights are cold and lonely**

**I shouldn't be holding on**

**But I'm still holding on for you**

** **

**Here I go again**

**I promised myself**

**I wouldn't think of you today**

**But I'm standing at your doorway**

**I'm calling out your name cuz I can't move on**

** **

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I have to go down for a meeting.I'm driving down there tomorrow.Can I see you?" he asked.

"I guess that would be okay." Silence."I've missed you, Scott."

"Yeah, Shels...I've missed you too.I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok.Tomorrow.Bye, Cowboy." She agreed

"Bye."They hung up.And for the first time in almost a year, Scott was happy.

**Ever since you've been gone**

**The lights go out the same**

**The only difference is**

**You call another name**

**To your love, to your lover now**

**To your love**

**The lover after me**

** **

***************************************************************************************************************************

ok....PLEASE REVIEW IF U LIKE IT.IF I GET 10 I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT PART TOMORROW.SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING IN SOOOOOOOO LONG.My computer was broken.Had to get it fixed.Also..went to richmond.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Chelsea and Brad Javenson.You will only meet one in this chapter, but the other is mentioned and will come into play later on in the story.I also do not own the song used.It is owned by Savage Garden and is called "I Don't Know You Anymore" and it is on their new cd.Which, ONCE AGAIN, I am in LOVE with that cd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't sue me.....blah blah blah....you know the routine.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Please, please, please read Rebecca's story "Connor." I think you would really like it if you know what it was about.Let me enlighten you.It is about Scott's kid....but guess what! He has had this kid with Elaine!!!!! Yes, he and Shelby are together....for all you S&S fanatics.There's some conflicts with Elaine in this.I really like this story....please read it and review.I wanna see her getting more reviews for this story...she's very talented.Please review her story! Give her at least 6 or 7 reviews along with my 10 that I ask for and you get the next chapter of this story tomorrow.Blackmail? Of course.Life's tough.Get a helmet.**

** **

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 2

The next morning Scott piled himself and a suitcase into the car.He was so excited about seeing Shelby he almost forgot that she was married and nothing could ever happen between them again.

**I would like to visit you for a while**

**Get away and out of this city**

**Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break**

**We can go sit on your back porch**

**Relax**

**Talk about anything**

**It don't matter**

**I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me**

After a whole day of driving, he finally drove down her street, and he pulled into the driveway of the small, two story, blue house they had fallen in love with as soon as they laid eyes on it.14 Baychester Avenue looked the same as it did when he had left almost a year ago, as if he had just gone for a walk and was now back.

He got out of the car and made his way to the front door.He hesitated before knocking, but he was happy when he did, because Shelby opened the door looking more beautiful than ever.Her long blond hair cascaded over her shoulders and she looked up at him with doleful eyes.They looked incredibly sad, but she was still gorgeous.Nothing could change that.

"Scott." She said and smiled.Her eyes brightened a little."How are you?"

**Because I don't know you anymore**

**I don't recognize this place**

**The picture frames have changed and so has your name**

**We don't talk much anymore**

**We keep running from the pain**

**But what I wouldn't give to see your face again**

** **

"Getting along okay." He said.She nodded.She motioned for him to come in.He did and she shut the door behind him.She led him into the living room, even thought they both knew that he knew the way far too well.They sat down on the couch.Silence.

"It's awful quiet around here."Scott observed.

"My husband is on a business trip.He'll be back tomorrow." She explained with a nod.More loud silence.

"What's his name?" Scott finally asked and dropped his gaze down to his feet.

"Brad." She said"Brad Javenson....he works as a building contractor."

"Oh." There was more silence.

**Springtime in the city **

**Always such relief from the winter freeze**

**The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean**

**Everyone's got an agenda**

**Don't stop**

**Keep that chin up**

**You'll be alright**

**Can you believe what a year it's been**

**Are you still the same?**

**Has your opinion changed?**

** **

"So why'd you do it?" she asked after a long while.

"Do what?" he asked and looked up at her through sad eyes.

"Call.It's been eleven months.I thought we'd both moved on."She said and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I gave up on moving on in the first week.I still love you, Shelby.I always will." He said.He figured he better say it now.There might not be another chance to say it at all.

"What am I supposed to say to that........." she said and turned away.

"Say you love me too." He said and touched her cheek, moving her head so she was facing him again.

**Because I don't know you anymore**

**I don't recognize this place**

**The picture frames have changed and so has your name**

**We don't talk much anymore**

**We keep running from these sentences**

**But what I wouldn't give to see your face again**

** **

" I do love you, Scott." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Then come back to the city with me.I know you hate being out in the country like this." He pleaded.

"I can't, Scott." She said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Why?! What's here for you?"

"More than you think.Look...I just can't." She said shaking her head.

"WHY?!" he commanded.She sighed.She stood up.

"Come with me." She ordered.He followed her to what used to be the guest bedroom.She opened the door slowly.It was dark inside so she turned on a small lamp on a table by the door.It was a baby's room.They walked over to the crib and looked down on the sleeping child.Scott stood beside her, looking down, speechless."This is Chelsea.She's two months old." Shelby whispered.

**I know I let you down**

**Again and again**

**I know I never really treated you right**

**I've paid the price**

**I'm still paying for it every day**

"You didn't tell me you had a baby." He whispered back.

"Oops, sorry." She said rolling her eyes cynically."Must have_ slipped_ my mind." She said and they left the room, shutting the door behind them.They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch again."That's the reason I can't go with you.Second of all...Brad would go crazy on me...."

"Do you love him?" he asked quickly.

**So maybe I shouldn't have called **

**Was it too soon to tell**

**Oh what the hell**

**It doesn't really matter **

**How do you redefine something that never really had a name?**

**Has your opinion changed?**

"What?! Scott, you shouldn't be asking me this....it's rude."

"Since when are polite?Answer the question.A simple yes or no.If you were sure you would have answered by now."

"I did when I married him......" she trailed off and got a faraway look in her eyes."I was vulnerable...we had just broken up...and I was......." she snapped out of it and looked him in the face again."Look, we shouldn't be talking about this."

She got up and tried to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.The sleeve of her shirt went up slightly and Scott could see a dark bruise.He used his other hand and pushed her sleeve up to her elbow.The bruise went all the way around he wrist and went at least 2 inches up her arm.He looked at it for a second.

"Shelby, what's this?"

**Because I don't know you anymore**

**I don't recognize this place**

**The picture frames have changed and so has your name**

**We don't talk much anymore**

**We keep running from the pain**

**But what I wouldn't give to see your face again**

** **

**I see your face**

**I see your face**

** **

***************************************************************************************************************************

**_Okay......well.......ha ha.Sorry to leave you hanging there, but as I always say...(and my best friend says I say it WAY too much.) "LIFE'S TOUGH! GETHELMET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" PLEASE REVIEW.I am asking for 52 this time.KIDDING.I'm asking for 10.Think you an manage? PLEASE REVIEW.You'll get the next chapter tomorrow if I get 10 by........lets say.......2ish.....Eastern Standard Time!!! Also...I want those reviews for Rebecca's story Connor!!!!!!! You heard me.Now get crackin!!! _Oh yah....did u know that fanfiction.net has changed stuff around...it used to say...it can take up to an hour after you upload to see it on the page...now it's 24 hours!!!! Isn't that nuts?! So it isn't my fault if this doesn't show up till tomorrow!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR FANFICTION.NET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters....I actually have no clue who does anymore....oh well.Life's tough, Get a helmet.I do own Brad Javenson and Chelsea, because....well...they are my brain children. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Wow.Thanks for the reviews....and I'm sorry I couldn't post until today.The site wouldn't let me on.:\Oh well....nothing much I can ramble on about, so here's the story.

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 3

She jerked her arm back."I just ran into the door yesterday." She growled angrily.

"And it made _that_ bruise?" he said questioningly.

"Yes! What is this, Barringer? 20 questions?It's just a bruise.You act like I was almost killed or something."

Scott disregarded that comment."Shelby, is Brad hurting you?" he asked with an accusing tone.

"No!Scot would you stop it already?Brad is a good man.He works hard and he loves me and Chelsea.I don't need you coming in here and accusing my husband of something he's not guilty of! You have no right!"

"Would you lie to me?" he pressured

"NO!" she yelled."See, this is just how it is! How it's always been!"

"What is?" he said, remaining calm.

"You won't listen unless you get the answer that you want to hear!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to be so persistent if you would tell me the truth for once!" he sad starting to get angry.He was just trying to help.

"This is the truth!" she screamed.

"See, there's another lie."

"Oh, right....and there YOU go again with the smart remarks just because everything didn't go as planned.I didn't say what was on the cue cards, oh sorry Scott, let's start over!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh my GOD!" he said and raised his hands to his face quickly in exasperation.She turned her face to the side and shut her eyes tightly as if waiting for a blow to her face.He looked at her.

"You're lying.He is hurting you."She opened her eyes and looked at him.She raised an eyebrow."You turned your face away and shut your yes like I was gonna hit you.I'm not gonna his you, Shelby."

"I was doing no such thing.No one in this family hits, Scott! Get that through your thick head!" she shook his head.

"I gotta go.I'll call you tomorrow.Maybe we can have lunch?" he said, giving up on her for the time being.

"Maybe." She said.He handed her a piece of paper that had his hotel room and number.He had also written down his home phone and address as well as his work and cell phones so she could reach him at any time that she needed to.

"Look, Shelby...if you need me to keep you from 'running into doors' give me a call.I'll come take the bastard off it's hinges for you." He offered.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." She said angrily and ushered him out.

***************************************************************************************************************************

do u want more? Of course you do.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott went to his hotel room angry at the world.First off, he wasn't with Shelby....which was enough to make him suicidal as it was.To add onto that, she was married to man he was sure was abusing her.She denied it of course.He didn't really expect her to admit it and fall into his arms crying and begging him to get her and Chelsea somewhere safe.That was the other problem.Chelsea.She had gone and had a baby with him.And right after Scott left.Which led him to believe that she had either been cheating on him or had gotten pregnant in the same month that he left which would have been very disturbing.

Scott shook his head and went into the bathroom, flipped the light on and looked at his reflection on the mirror.He looked beat and decided to go to bed.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Shelby went into Chelsea's room and picked her up.She went to the rocker and fed her, burped her and then put her back down for the night.When she left the nursery, the phone rang.She scurried to the kitchen and picked it up.

"Javenson residence." She said into the phone.

"It's me." Brad's deep voice said."I'm gonna be home tomorrow at 4:30, so make sure you're ready for me."

"Yes, sir." She said obediently.

"I want dinner at 5.I want turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, gravy....and make some of those cookies with the filling.And I want it all hot." He commanded

"But...Brad....a turkey will take all day, there's no way I can keep everything h-"

"Look, I work all day and all I'm asking for is a little meal.I take good care of you and the kid.Now am I gonna get what I want or am I gonna have to teach you a lesson you've learned before?"

"No...I'll do it." She surrendered.

"That's my little woman.Also, I want the house completely clean, I want the laundry done and folded, dishes done, and pick up my suit from the dry cleaner's." he listed.

"Yes, sir."

"That's my girl.See you tomorrow." He said and hung up.She hung up slowly.How was she supposed to get all that done in one day? There was no ay in the world she could manage all that plus the baby.Tears started falling down.She calmed herself.She could do it, she had before.She went to the bathroom and looked up at her reflection.

"Oh, Shelby.Look at you." She said to herself.Her eyes were heavy and dark and she looked 10 years older than she was."You gotta

get outta this.Chelsea can't grow up seeing you this way." She said.She ran a hand over her cheek.She turned the light off and went to bed.

***************************************************************************************************************************

OKAY wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll that's um....it.If I get 10....I'll post the next one.

COMING NEXT CHAPTER:Scott tries to convince Shelby to leave.If she doesn't...the consequences are violent.Also..you'll find out who Chelsea's daddy is, although I'm sure some of you know by now.PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Shelby or Scott.......I do own Chelsea and Brad Javenson.I'm not giving you Chelsea's last name yet for a reason that most of you have already figured out.I'm not trying to GIVE IT AWAY OR ANYTHING :::::AHEM:::::::The song "When she loved me" is owned by Sarah McLaughlin and it's on Toy Story 2.And I don't own TS 2 either.****

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay...sorry this is gonna be pretty short.It's finals week.YUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate finals.Soooooo stressful!Well here it is.Will try to post again tomorrow, but not making any promises!My math teacher even told us that last year 67% of the people that took the finals failed!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:(

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch 4

** **

**"Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it. They do something dumb one day like kiss you, or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so a simple phrase like 'maybe we should just be friends' or 'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love..........."**

**~Rose Walker in _Sandman~_******

**Rose Walker, in Sandman: The Kindly Ones by ******

Scott woke up the next morning, got dressed, and went down to the hotel lobby for breakfast.He couldn't stop thinking of Shelby and Chelsea.He hurried and ate his breakfast.It wasn't very good, but that was hotel food for you.

He went back up to his hotel room and got on the laptop.He had at lest an hour to kill before he could call Shelby.He knew she liked to sleep late.He got on his laptop using the hotel's cable line.He got on a search engine, and just to see what he could find he typed in domestic violence.It pulled up tons of sites.He clicked on some of them and found out a lot of useful information he could use to get Shelby out of there.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour was spent together**

**Lives within my heart**

**And when she was sad**

**I was there to dry her tears**

**And when she was happy so was I**

**When she loved me**

The problem he had to solve was how to give her the information without pissing her off so she would listen.

He hooked up his printer, printed some of it off, and got off the computer.Then he called Shelby.She picked up on the first ring.

"Javenson residence." She said

"Shel, it's Scott."

"Oh.Hi."

"So what about lunch?" he asked.

"I can't." she said

"Why?"

"Brad's coming home today.I just have a lot to do.That's all."

"Can I help?" he asked

"There's really not much you can do.I gotta cook....and do a lot of cleaning, and take care of Chels.I really don't have time to chat."

**Through the summer and the fall**

**We had each other**

**That was all**

**Just she and I together**

**Like it was meant to be**

**And when she was lonely **

**I was there to comfort her**

**And I knew that she loved me**

"Can I please help? I'll take care of Chelsea...maybe...while you do what you have to do." He begged.

"Um...I guess....if you want....but you have to leave by four." She said apprehensively.

"Why's that" he asked.

"Brad's coming home at 4:30." She said

"Well....can't I meet him?" he asked hopefully.

"NO! I mean.....no.He doesn't like it when I have people over...so....he would get mad if he saw you.He gets kinda jealous sometimes." She admitted.

"Ok." He said sadly."I'll be over in a little while."

"Ok, see you then."

They hung up

A half an hour later, Scott rang the doorbell at Shelby's house.She opened the door and smiled.He walked in carrying his computer case.

"I brought my laptop if that's ok."

"Sure.Chelsea's laying on that blanket in the living room.' She said.He nodded and walked into the living room and picked her up.

**So the years went by**

**I stayed the same**

**But she began to drift away**

**I was left alone**

**Instead I waited for the day**

**When she would say**

**I will always love you**

"Hey Chels." He cooed.She looked up at him through big blue eyes.Shelby stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching. "Shelb, she has the most gorgeous....and the deepest blue....eyes I have ever seen....." he muttered.

"I know." She said so quietly that he couldn't hear and went in to the kitchen."because they're your eyes, Scott.They're your eyes."

***************************************************************************************************************************

About an hour later Scott went into the kitchen with his laptop.

"Chelsea's asleep.I just put her down in her crib." He said.She nodded.He sat down at the table and opened his computer.He played around on it a little while before working up the courage to bring up what he had found."Um, Shelby?" he asked finally

"Yeah?" she asked.She put the turkey in the oven and sat down across from Scott.

"Um...I want you to look at these." He said and handed her the domestic violence papers he had found earlier.She took one look at them and threw them back in his face.

"I don't need your little statistics, Scott.This family isn't a statistic.I am not a statistic.I'm a human being!" She said angrily.

"A human being that doesn't deserve to be treated the way I know Brad is treating you."

"Scott, this is insane!You don't even know Brad! If you did, you would know this is insane! He is a respected and well liked man in this town, not the bum you're making him out to be!"

"Ok, listen to this." He read aloud from one of the printouts."Approximately 1/3 of the men counseled for battering are professional men who are well respected in their jobs and communities.These have included doctors, lawyers, ministers, and business executives." He looked at her with a 'I told you so' face on.

"So! Why am I even listening to this?This discussion is over!" she said and went over to the counter and proceeded to continue cooking..

"In one out of every six marriages the wife is physically abused.Every 15 seconds a woman is beaten in the United States alone." E continued, not caring if she wanted to hear or not.

"SHUT UP, SCOTT!"she yelled.

" Daily, 4 American women lose their lives to their husbands or boyfriends, equaling more than 1/3 of all female homicide victims."

"Scott, not one more word! I don't want to hear it!" she snapped.

"Just one more." he insisted.She rolled her eyes, turned around so her back was facing him and started chopping onions."In a national survey of over 60,000 US families, 50% of the men who abused their wives also abused their children.Children who wittness violence at home display emotional and behavioral disturbances as diverse as withdrawal, low self esteem, self blame, and agression against peers, family member and property.Child abuse in **15 times**

more likely to occur in families where domestic violence is present." He finished and looked up at her.She stopped chopping, and just stood there for a minute, her back to him."I'm not asking you to admit it to me.....but if you love Chelsea...and he is hurting you.....you can't keep her here in this house, Shelby.You just can't."There was a long pause.Nobody said anything and Shelby still didn't turn around.

"But I can't leave." She said finally.She was admitting to the abuse with out actually saying it."I don't have any money.No place to stay....Brad is all I have known for a year...I can't leave.Plus...even if I did.He would come after me.I know Brad...and he would."

"Shelby, you just say the word and I'm here.I'll get you out." He said softly.There was a pause.

"No...no I just can't.I'm sorry, Scott." She said.He sighed and left the papers on the table but put his computer up.He stood up.

"Then....I have no reason to be here.I gotta go.I thought I could change your mind, but I obviously can't.' she turned around.He stood directly in front of her."I'm goin home now.Back to the city.Just think about what I said."She nodded that she would.They were standing closer now, and he took advantage of it.He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.He kissed her again, but put a little more force into it.When he pulled away she didn't say anything and she didn't look at him.It had been so long since anyone had kissed her like that, and she thought she had forgotten what if felt like to know someone really loved you when they kissed you.But Scott brought it all back to her with that one kiss and it scared her.Brad had never kissed her like that.Ever.Brad was more interested in kissing someone so it would lead to something more.He never kissed her just for the heck of it, but Scott did.When they were together, he would just look at her....tell her how beautiful she was....and kiss her.And he didn't expect something to follow.

**Lonely and forgotten**

**Never thought she'd look my way**

**Then she smiled at me**

**And held me**

**Just like she used to do**

**Like she loved me**

**When she loved me**

Scott grabbed his computer and walked out, a little angry that he didn't get a reaction from Shelby.Not even a smile.He would have been ok with a slap in that face because she was married and he had crossed that friendly line.But, no.She didn't even look at him.And that made him feel really stupid and led on."Bye Shelby." He muttered as he brushed by her.She heard the front door slam.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour was spent together**

**Lives within my heart**

**When she loved me.**

The tears took her over and she collapsed on the floor sobbing.She cried herself to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of the front door slamming.It was 4:15 and Brad was home.She hadn't done anything he had told her to...and boy was she is trouble..She knew she was when she saw his face when he came through the kitchen door and saw her on the floor..........................................

***************************************************************************************************************************

HAHA.Sorry to leave you in such a bad spot.Next chapter: What will Brad do to Shelby??? I'm asking for 10 reviews and you get it ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!I've had a horrible day, so sorry this took an extra day to get out.What's my problem? Let's just say 'All guys are jerks.' And leave it at that.:) Please review! I need them to......make me happy and forget about dumb guys named Brad........(not the Brad in the story. LOL! I just realized that. Haha.No, my-friend-who-until-today-I-wished-was-my-boyfriend-Brad.:)


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Scott or Shelby, but I do own Chelsea Barringer (yay!) and Brad Javenson (loser).FFC doesn't own HG...but neither do I.I heard yesterday...MAYBE...another station picked it up.Will call around..see what I can find out.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, people with weak hearts don't want to read this.:(

**In Your Darkest Hour**

** **

**Ch. 5**

** **

_"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance.For a break that would make it okay.There's always some reason to not feel good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day.I need some distraction, or a beautiful release.Memories seep from my veins.Let me be empty.Weightless, and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight.In the arms of the angels, fly away from here.From this dark cold hotel room, and the emptiness that you feel.You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reveries.You're in the arms of the angels.May you find some comfort here........................"_

_ _

_-Verse from Sarah McLaughlan's song "Angel"_

_(just reminds me of Shelby in a weird way._:\_)_

When she saw him looming over her, her sleepiness was replaced by fear.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor." He yelled

"I....I fell asleep..." she said getting up.

"And look at this mess!" he yelled.He opened the oven door.The turkey was burning. "Get that out of the oven now!" he commanded.She did.He grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Oh, shut up you little slut." He snapped and jerked her arm."Look at this mess! Just look at it!" He yelled shaking her."Do you see it?!"

"Yes, sir." She whispered and looked down.

"Do you?" he growled."Then why isn't it cleaned up?"

"I fell asleep..." she said

"What the hell does that have to do with the cleaning?!" he yelled at her.

"Nothing, sir." She said quietly.

"Damn right." He said.He gripped her arm tighter and drug her upstairs.She tripped on the stairs several times."What are you, drunk?" he asked looking back at her tripping as he dragged her.He pulled her down the hall and shoved her into the laundry roomHe opened the dryer."Look at this! If you leave the clothes in the dryer, they WRINKLE!" he yelled."Got it?!"She nodded.He slammed the dryer door.He grabbed her again and pulled her further down the hall to their bedroom.He pushed her into the room."Look at this mess!" he said pointing to her dresser and makeup table.There was makeup all laid out on a vanity table.He pushed her into it.Make up clattered to the floor."Why do you have all this shit?! You don't need it!" he growled at her.

"I...I have it to cover up all the bruises like you told me to......" he slapped her across the face.

"Don't you back talk me!" he commanded.

"I wasn't- -" she started.

"Shut up!Look at the things you do! You ask for this, Shelby.You know you do." He sneered

"No, I- -" he cut her off again.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" he yelled and shoved her backwards.She smacked the side of her head hard on the arm of a wooden rocker in their room.She hit the floor and just lay there.

"Get up!" he commanded walking over to her.

"I can't" she said crying, holding her head.

"Yes, you can." He said, but instead of pulling her up, he hit her face several times adding on to the bruising and blood that was already there, and then grabbed her by the shoulders and started banging her head on the hard wood floor until she, mercifully, blacked out.

***************************************************************************************************************************

,

Scott felt horrible about walking out like that, but he didn't feel like he had any other choice. He couldn't force her to leave and talking to her about it wasn't working.

It was dark when he got home.He threw his computer down on the couch and walked into the kitchen.The answering machine was blinking.He pushed the play button and went to the fridge."Hey, Scott, it's Peter. I wanna get your bet on this Friday's football game.You're going down this time, bud....so uh....call me." Scott chuckled to himself at Peter and seeing there was nothing to eat in the fridge he walked back over to the answering machine just as the second message was playing.

"It's me, Scott.It's Shelby.Look, you were right.But I found out too late.This time he put me in the hospital. But don't worry, I'm okay.I'm not even supposed to be on the phone, but I had to call you." Scott's heart twisted around. "Please come.I'll understand if you don't, though.I'm at Hope Springs Hospital on Jutland Drive..I need to ask a favor of you, and I'm really sorry I didn't listen to........." but Scott didn't hear the rest of the message because he was already out the door, making the 6 hour trip back to Springfield Gardens..................................

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay...that was way dramatic and so I didn't think you could handle anymore in one chapter.Ok, you caught me...I couldn't bear to type anymore.

NEXT: What does Shelby ask Scott to do?

ASKING FOR 10 REVIEWS.I will get the next part outthis weekend if I can get 10!!!!!!

~Bee!~


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scott or Shelby.I don't know who owns them...but whoever does needs to put the show back on.I do own Chelsea Barringer...and Brad Javenson.ALSO I used a lime from the movie "Rainmaker" and some of the plot schemes because Matt Damon said it better than I ever could.Bluebanana saw the similarity.The story is SORT of based on that movie and will have an ending like that one, except I'm changing a few things and putting my own twist on it.If you haven't seen the movie you should.It stars Matt Damon and Claire Danes.Just so you know, a couple lines are from that movie and a couple no dialogue scenes are too.Please don't sue.:)**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

** **

** **

**In Your Darkest Hour**

** **

**Ch. 6**

Scott drove the estimated 6 hours to get back to Springfield Gardens in 4 and a half.It was midnight when he finally arrived at the hospital.He went to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" he said to the receptionist.She looked up at him."Can you tell me where I can find Shelby Merrick? She's a patient here."The receptionist types on her keyboard.

"I'm sorry sir...there is no Shelby Merrick checked in here."Scott was puzzled and then he knew what he had done.

"Sorry, I meant Shelby Javenson." He corrected himself.She gave an annoyed sigh and typed again."She's in room 431 but you should find her in the cafeteria right now."

"Thanks" he said and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.He entered and scanned the room quickly.He saw Shelby sitting with a man that must have been Brad.They were arguing.He watched for a minute, hanging back, trying to get a good look at him.He was average height, though shorter than Scott. And he was built like an athlete.He had dark brown hair which was barely visible underneath his white cap.He was wearing baddy jeans and a blue sweatshirt.Scott watched them argue, though he couldn't hear what they were saying.Brad rose from his chair.Shelby was in a wheelchair and obviously, by the looks of her, she couldn't stand.She shook her head and looked away, and her eyes locked with Scott's as soon as she saw him standing there by the door.Brad broke their gaze when he hit the pitcher of juice sitting on the table which splashed all over Shelby.He stormed out, still not realizing that Scott was there.

Scott waited a second and walked over to her and sat down at the table facing her.

"Was that him?" he asked, a twinge of anger in his voice as he picked up a napkin and blotted juice off her face.

"Yes.Charming isn't he?"

"Look, Shelby, I'm glad you called me.You gotta get out of this.Look at you." He said studying her badly beaten face

"Um...actually that's not why I called you." She confessed

"But on that message you said I was right." He said 

"Yeah...you were.About Chelsea.Which is why I want you to take her back to the city with you for a couple weeks until I can work things out with Brad.I just....need to figure out what I'm doing wrong.Once I do that....I know we can work it out....make it the way it was when I met him..."

"But Shelby- -" he protested.

"Scott, I promise, if it doesn't work out this time, I'll come back to the city with you.I swear." She interrupted

"Ok......" he said, still a little apprehensive about it.

"So you'll take Chels?" she said with a little gleam in her eye.

"Yes...of course I will." He said, a little hurt that she would question his response to such an important question.

"Thanks, Scott.That means a lot to me." She said and tried to smile. He smiled back. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." He said truthfully, because looking at her right now, he truly would do anything for her.

"Could you take me up to my room?I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure."

He took her up to room 431.When they got into the room she wheeled herself over to the bed and tried to get out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"Allow me." He said and picked her up like a child and laid her in the bed.He could see more bruises on her legs under the hospital gown when he laid her down, but he didn't say anything, just shook his head.

"Thanks." She said as he pulled the covers up for her.He walked around and stood at the foot of her bed.He looked at her for a minute.This wasn't the strong beautiful and proud Shelby he used to know.This was a weak, beaten, and scared little girl.And Brad had done this to her.

"What's the excuse you gave the doctors?" he asked her

"I...uh...fell down a flight of stairs." She said quietly so no passing doctors would hear.

"And what really happened?" he asked.She waited a minute before she decided it was okay to tell him.

"After you left....I fell asleep.I didn't get dinner done and I didn't do anything else he asked me to, and it obviously really pissed him off." She said motioning to her face."Then I apparently back talked him.I shouldn't have done that.I know better."

Scott sighed and waited a minute before replying."Shelby do you know where your dad is? Do you have a guy cousin...and step-brother...anything?" he asked her.

"No....... to all of the above.Why?"

"Because if I were your father or brother...and I found out what he was doing to you....I would kill him with my bare hands."

***************************************************************************************************************************

They talked awhile longer and Shelby told Scott to go pick up Chelsea that night so they didn't risk running into Brad and making things worse than they already were. Sooner or later Shelby drifted off into a peaceful sleep.One that she obviously needed. 

He watched her sleep for a few minutes and then got up to leave, but not before he kissed her on her bruised forehead and whispered in her ear "Just hang in there...it'll get better."

He brushed hair out of her eyes and then turned the light off as he left the room.He almost hoped he would run into Brad so that he could give him a little piece of his mind, and maybe even a little piece of his fist.But he didn't.

He walked into the childcare room and a young brunette lady walked up to him and gave him a smile.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked perkily with a smile.Scott instantly thought of Juliet but then brushed the thought away.

"Yeah, I need to pick up Chelsea."

"Well...you're not the one who dropped her off...it was a blonde lady...she looked pretty bad." She argued

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He said hoping she wasn't going to give him a hard time.

"What's your name?" she asked and picked up a notebook and opened it.

"Scott Barringer." He said

"Well....that's the last name I have here, so if I can just see some photo ID you'll be free to take her home." She said giving him a smile.Shelby had obviously already planned this out, to the last name of the person to pick Chelsea up and all.He got his driver's license out.She took a quick look at it and handed it back to him.

"Ok, that's fine.Let me get her." She said with a smile.She went into the nursery and emerged with Chelsea in a baby carrier in one hand and a large baby bag in the other.First she handed him the bag which he swung over his shoulder and then she handed him the baby carrier holding Chelsea."Your daughter is well behaved....and a very pretty little thing too." She said

"Oh, she isn't my- - " he started to say and then stopped himself.Why not pretend he had a baby with Shelby?"Yeah...yeah, she is, isn't she." He said.The girl smiled."How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty Even." She said.He set the carrier down on the floor and then reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and gave her a twenty dollar bill."Thank you, sir." She said.H nodded and left the building

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott got in his car and drove the 6 hours home again for the 3rd time in a row.It was 6:30 a.m. when he walked through the door of his apartment.He put Chelsea's carrier down next to the bed and took all his clothes off except for his boxers and fell into the bed.He was horribly tired.He had only been asleep two seconds when Chelsea started crying, and loudly.Scott fell out of bed and picked her up, and staggered into the kitchen.He made her formula, which she wouldn't drink.He rocked her, burped her, changed her.Nothing worked.

"Oh, Chels....please stop crying." He said and went back into the bedroom."Please?" he asked.He yawned and got in the bed holding her to his chest.He laid her on the bed next to him.Her cries eventually lessened and they both fell asleep.

***************************************************************************************************************************

NEXT: find out how Shelby is doing.Someone calls Scott next chapter.Who is t and what do they say?Find out next chapter if I get 10 reviews.IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, PLEASE NOTE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Default Chapter Title

http://www.askjeeves.com/main/metaanswer.asp?metaEngine=directhit&origin=0&MetaURL=http%3A%2F%2Fask%2Edirecthit%2Ecom%2Ffcgi%2Dbin%2FRedirURL%2Efcg%3Furl%3Dhttp%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Efoxfamilychannel%2Ecom%2Fhigher%5Fground%2Fstory%2Ehtml%26qry%3DHigher%2BGround%26rnk%3D5%26src%3DDH%5FAsk%5FSRCH&qCategory=jeeves&metaTopic=Higher+Ground&ItemOrdinal=4&logQID=A0B4AF1E1825E74C92BAEA7E53DC0456&sv=212&back=http%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Easkjeeves%2Ecom%2Fmain%2FaskJeeves%2Easp%3Forigin%3D0%26qSource%3D4%26site%5Fname%3DJeeves%26metasearch%3Dyes%26ads%3D%26ask%3DHigher%2BGround%26x%3D14%26y%3D10

I don't know if that will work, but ask jeeves got me to the HG section of FFC's website...so we can still pretend that it's on!(There's even some behind the scenes videos of the cast!) also, I'm not sure what site I was on...but there is this one site that has ALL the episodes and you can watch them on real player....FULL LENGTH EPISODES NO COMMERCIALS! SHE ROTATES THEM EACH WEEK.Will let you know when I find that site again!

***************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters and frankly, I have no clue who does, if anyone.:(and :)I don't know which one to be....ANYWAY I do own Chelsea Barringer (I wish Scott knew...he will soon enough) and Brad Javenson.I own no one else.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out.We're having finals all week and I'm swamped with work.It won't be so long for the 9th Chapter.8th probably will because I am going out of town Friday-Sunday afternoon to Gatlinburg for a Christian Youth Seminar...more like a big concert....called Resurrection.....it's a whole lot of fun, so I won't be on for a little while.:(ANYWAY, here's the story!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 7

The phone rang around 2 P.M. waking Scott from his steady sleep.Chelsea was still asleep so he left her in the bed and went to answer the phone..He entered he living room and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"It's Peter."

"Oh.Hi, Peter."

"So are we on for next Friday?Like every year?" he asked.The cliffhangers went every year to Peter's to watch a football game and get reacquainted.Peter still ran Horizon so they usually met there.

"Actually....um.....could everybody come here this year?I'm kinda tied down right now.Could you get away?" he asked

"That could be arranged." He said."I haven't called anyone else yet, so I'm sure we can work something out.Same time, right?"

"Yeah."Scott confirmed.

"Ok, well, it's set then."

"Great."

"Oh, Scott......do you know if Shelby will be coming this year?" he said.

"No, um, it's a long story.Don't even try to reach her, you won't be able to.I'll enlighten you when you get here."

"Okay, see you next Friday." Peter said.

"Yeah, Friday."

***************************************************************************************************************************

**4:26 P.M.2387 Casselberry Road.Apartment #171.4th floor.New York City.Scott Barringer's home. 2 weeks later:**

Scott hadn't heard from Shelby since the night he left the hospital with Chelsea.Not even to check on the baby, and he thought that was strange to Scott.The doctors released her a few days...at least she had told Scott they were going to.

He was worried about her.What if she had gone home and he had hurt her again.Only worse.Scott thought he would kill him if he got another call saying Shelby was hurt or in the hospital.

Scott thought sanity had taken a little vacation time on him when he invited everyone over while he still had Chelsea.He didn't know how he would explain Chels to all of them without telling them all about Shelby's situation.If he knew the Cliffhangers, and he did, they would want to know who, what, when, where, why, and how.And he wasn't ready to give those answers..

But it didn't matter.They were coming over in an hour now, and he had to think of some excuse, and quick.And thenit dawned on him.Why make up an excuse? They were all good friends with Shelby.They would want to help.....

"Yeah...." he said to himself when this thought had registered in his mind.He was sitting on the couch holding Chelsea and taunting her with a plush ball."Yeah, Chelsea....Mommy's friends are gonna help...I know they will."He cooed at her. The doorbell rang.....

***************************************************************************************************************************

**The same time, 14 Baychester Avenue, Springfield Gardens. The Javenson home:**

** **

** **

** **

At home, Shelby was busy trying to make amends for everything she had ever "done" to make Brad angry with her.So, since it was his birthday, and he had no family nearby, she invited hers over.Her mother, Jess, and her new stepfather, Jake, who was a priest compared to Walt.She also invited two of the couples she and Brad were friends with.She would cook a nice dinner, Brad's favorite, and try her best to please him.

She put on a long, elegant, black dress, swept her hair up, and put on makeup to make herself as pretty as possible.Maybe then Brad would be happy with her.

During dinner, all Brad did was glare at Shelby angrily while picking at his food.The guests caught wind of it a few times and tried to make light of the situation and ease the tension that was building in the room.

"Well," Shelby said into the silence."I'm gonna go get dessert." She said and got up and went into the kitchen.Jess got up and followed her.Jess shut the kitchen door behind her.

"Shelby?" she asked

"Yeah, Jess?" she asked opening the fridge.

"Where's Chelsea?" she asked 

"I told you already.She's with Daisy." Shelby lied.

"I know you _told_ me that, but where is she _really_?" Jess accused.Shelby paused for a minute.

"With Scott." She finally admitted with a sigh.

"SCOTT?! I thought you hadn't talked to him in a year!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well, I hadn't." she said setting a cake on the counter and began sticking birthday candles into it."Until about three weeks ago when he called and said he was going to be in town."

"You didn't have an affair with him, did you?" Jess whispered excitedly.

"No! No.Jess....no." she said."He just took Chels so Brad and I could work on our relationship.What are you so worried about?"

"You just seem different, Shelb, and I don't wanna see you get into something you can't get out of."Jess said concernedly.Shelby picked up the cake and brushed past her.

"Your concern is noted, but I can handle it." And she went into the dining room singing happy birthday.Soon everybody joined in and she set the cake down in front of a scowling Brad.He didn't blow them out, just glared at her.

"Maybe we should go." Shelby's mother said when the last candle smothered itself.

"Yeah."Everyone agreed.They murmured their goodbyes and left Brad and Shelby to a silent house.

"Brad...what's wrong?" she asked him with a shaky voice."What did I do?"

"What did you DO?I'll show you what you did." He growled and dragged her down the hall to the guest bedroom's bathroom.He placed her in front of the mirror.."Look at yourself! All this shit on your face!" he said referring to her make up.

"I just thought....." she started

"Well, you thought wrong!" he snapped and turned away from her.He turned on the shower and shoved her into it with her dress still on.She hit her cheekbone on the faucet and then stood up, the water falling down on her."And don't come out till you get every last bit of that shit off your face!" he yelled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

It took a minute for the searing pain to register in Shelby's head where she had hit her face, but when it did, she burst into tears.Her dress was sticking to her, he head was pounding and she was crying like a little child,She calmed herself when she realized this.What was she doing?It was then that she knew what she had to do.She had to leave, and she had to do it that night...............................................

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, asking for 10 reviews.You'll get the next chapter around Monday since I am going out of town.

NEXT: The cliffhangers get to Scott's...Shelby leaves....where does she go and what do they decide to do?? (hint: they aren't going to murder anyone.Sorry)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own none of the Cliffhangers (I trust u know who they are) but I do own Chelsea Barringer and Brad Javenson.I'm not sure who owns them anymore since FFC farted out on us.I had a really good dream last night, and I'm not joking, that the show was renewed and there was a big party with all the stars and they invited all the fans to go.....I dunno WHY I had that dream.Wishful thinking I guess........

***************************************************************************************************************************

**In Your Darkest Hour**

** **

**Ch. 8**

** **

** **

_~Be not afraid, be not alone, I have come to take you home.Be not alone, be not ashamed, I have called you by your name.Be not ashamed, lose not your sight, my mind is easy and my burden is light, I am strong enough to say, I'm with you every day.I'm the promise, I'm the lamb, I am~_

**_-chorus from 'lost and found's' song "I am"Its a Christian song, but I think it still fits.-_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**6:19 P.M.2387 Casselberry Road.Apartment #171.4th floor.New York City.Scott Barringer's home**

** **

** **

****At the knock on the door, Scott ran into the next room and put Chelsea down in her baby pen that he had bought when he had first realized her had nothing for this kid.He ran back to the door and opened it.There everyone stood with their luggage smiling.He smiled back and welcomed them into the apartment.They all said their hellos, and sat down on the couches and chairs, and due to such little space, some on the floor. .

"So where's Shelby?" Juliet asked looking around from the couch.

"About that....." Scott said."I have something to show you guys....but I don't want you to make a big thing out of this....." he said trailing off

"Ok..." everyone agreed looking at each other.He was acting weird.

"Ok." He said and got up.He went into the next room and came back holding Chelsea under her arms."This," he said holding her up so they all could see her."is Chelsea."Everyone sat there, not moving, looking puzzled.Scott scanned all their faces.No two expressions were the same, so he was really worried about the verbal reactions he was going to get once everybody got over the initialshock.Finally Juliet squealed 

"She's sooooo cute! Can I hold her?! When did you get a baby?!" she spat out all at once.Scott handed Chelsea to her 

"I didn't.She's Shelby's."he said.

"When did _Shelby_ have a baby.....and why do _you_ have her?" Daisy said.It was starting....all the questions.He figured he should go ahead and get it over with.

"I'm getting there!" he said and shot her a look."ANYWAY.....she's almost three months old.Shelby gave her to me for a little while...she's in a bad relationship...he's abusive."Everyone was quiet when he said it.The only sound made was Chelsea gurgling and the only movement was her gripping Juliet's finger.

"What...like he hits her?" Daisy finally spoke up

"Yeah." Scott said and nobody knew what to say, or how to respond.Daisy looked at the baby in Juliet's arms and then she looked at Scott.She decided to try and change the subject.

"She looks like you."

"No, she doesn't.She looks like Shelby." He argued

"She looks like you." Daisy repeated in the same tone as before as if she hadn't heard him say that Chelsea wasn't his.

"She _looks_ like _Shelby_, okay?!She can't look like me, she's not mine!" he said getting a little angry.

"She has your eyes." Juliet said looking down on the baby.

"PEOPLE! The kid isn't mine.She's Shelby's and that guy she's married to!" he said.Everyone shrugged and decided it would be a good idea to change the subject.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**The same time, 14 Baychester Avenue, Springfield Gardens. The Javenson home:**

** **

** **

****Shelby and Brad were in bed for the night.Brad always went to bed VERY early and had an insane rule that Shelby had to go to bed when he did and stay there.

She could tell he was asleep by his steady breathing.She slowly climbed out of the bed, being careful not to wake him, and touched her feet to the floor.He moved a little, scaring Shelby that he was awake, so she stayed completely still for a minute.He didn't move again, so she was convinced he was asleep.She stood up and padded over to her chest of drawers, she slid a door open, grimacing a little as it made a small squeak.She pulled out jeans and a t-shirt.She changed into them quickly and grabbed her tennis shoes that were sitting by the bed and her coat that was hanging on the closet door and left the room.She put her shoes on, which wasn't easy seeing as how she was trying to walk at the same time.She got them on and hurriedly put her coat on.She grabbed her keys and her purse and ran out the door.She was out and it felt wonderful! 

She got into her car, took a look at the setting sun.Then she started the car and pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the road that would take her to the highway.She knew where she was going.To Scott, and she wasn't going to look back.

***************************************************************************************************************************

SORRY SO SHORT! If I get 10 reviews....by....4EST....I'll put up the next part today, I swear....I'm just missing Making the Band on MTV right now...so....I'll check back and if I have 10 I'll put the next part up today! 

NEXT: what happens when Shelby gets to Scott's? What do they decide to do about all of this.PLEASE REVIEW! WE"RE getting to the good part of this story!


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Brad and Chelsea.I don't know who owns them.....and unless they put it back on TV, I don't care to know.

***************************************************************************************************************************

ok....I don't think this is gonna be much longer...we'll see.

**In Your Darkest Hour**

** **

**Ch. 10**

** **

** **

Everyone was winding down at Scott's place and getting ready to settle down and go to sleep around 11:30.

Scott let Peter and Sophie have his bed.Daisy and Ezra took the guest room.David, Kat, Juliet, Scott, and Auggie all camped out in the living room.Juliet and Auggie shared a blanket on the floor, David took the recliner, Kat had a sleeping bag on the floor, and Scott took the couch.It was a wonder he could fit everyone into his apartment.He had to scrounge to find enough pillows and blankets for everyone. 

Scott went around to everyone to make sure they were all okay before going to bed. He knocked on the door to the room that Peter and Sophie were in.

"Come in" Peter called.He opened the door and peeked inside.

"Are you both okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sophie said.

"Ok." He said and started to close the door.

"Oh, hey, Scott!" Peter called.Scott opened the door back up.

"Yeah?" he said with a tired voice hoping he wasn't going to get a lecture about how dirty the bathroom was, and hoping he didn't have to get them anything.He was beat and just wanted to go to sleep, but with Juliet in the same room, he wondered if that would be an option.

"I'm really proud of you.You know that?" he said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah...thanks." he said feeling good about himself, which was rare nowadays.He smiled."Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He checked on Ezra and Daisy who were already asleep.When Scott looked in on them, it looked as though Daisy had piled their pillows between them to keep them from touching.He chuckled.He was glad he didn't have to hear the conversation leading up to her doing this.Daisy hadn't changed a bit.He 

shut the door and went back into the living room.

"Is everybody good in here so we can crash?" he asked.They made a grumble.Scott shrugged and looked at Chelsea who was asleep in her baby pen by the couch.He leaned down and stroked her soft cheek and then got onto the couch, turned the light off, and fell into a fitful sleep.He knew he was dreaming, but he didn't know what about.He had that kind of dream all the time.He heard knocking in his dream and he woke with a start realizing it was really happening.He sort of fell off the couch and stumbled over to the door, being careful not to step on Juliet, Kat, or Auggie who were sleeping placidly on the floor.

He opened the door and let his eyes adjust to the light.It was Shelby.

"Shelby! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed loud enough to wake everyone in the living room, and that it did.Auggie sat up and turned a light on.He saw Shelby.

"Jules, wake up, Shelby's here." He said and gave her a light shake.Meanwhile, Scott and Shelby continued their conversation.

"I left." She said.

"For good?" Scott asked

"I hope so.So....can I come in or is there no room in the inn?" she asked peering behind him at Kat who was laying awake in her sleeping bag and at Davidwho refused to show he was happy that she had come, even though everyone knew he was.

"Sure." He said stepping aside and letting her come in.He closed the door behind her."It's kinda crowded, but we can manage.Boy, you picked a _bad_ weekend to do the right thing." He joked.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were on a schedule." She joked back.Suddenly Jules interrupted them with a squeal.

"Shelby, you came!:" she squeaked and got up and gave Shelby an uninvited hug.Shelby just flinched and waited for it to end.

"What's all the commotion?" Daisy asked walking out of the bedroom, Ezra close behind.

"Shelby's here." David said monotone."Now can we please go back to sleep?"Suddenly the living room was in an uproar with laughing and talking voices, and only more was added on when Peter and Sophie came out and discovered Shelby.David realized 'if you can't beat em join em' and he got up along with everyone else and joined in the loudness.It went on like this for minutes, when the phone interrupted them with a shrill ring.

Scott walked up to the phone and answered it."Hello?"

"Hello, Barringer?!" it was his landlord."I don't know what kind of party you're having up there, but keep it down, I've had some complaints."

"Sorry, Mr. Williams....I'm sort of having a high school reunion..." he trailed off not wanting to get into the details.

"Well, no wonder it sounds like a three ring circus up there!" he exclaimed"What, do you have your whole class up there?!"

Scott paused and decided he shouldn't lie"Actually, yeah...I do.I didn't go to a regular high school Mr. Williams...I went to Mt. Horizon...I have my group here for a visit." He said with an exasperated sigh, hoping he wouldn't have to go into great detail.

"That school for screw ups down in Agnes? I didn't know you went there......." he said

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He said before Mr. Williams could ask what he did to land him there."Look, I'm really sorry, I'll shut them up." He said and turned away from the phone."Hey guys!" he called.They were too loud for him to be heard."Hey guys!" he repeated, still no response."CLIFFHANGERS!" he yelled.That got their attention.They all stopped the chatter and looked at him"Shut up! It's the middle of the night and this is my landlord....people are complaining..." they nodded that they understood and started whispering."Better?" he asked into the phone.

"Much.Thanks, kid." And he hung up.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Once everyone had gotten the "hi how've you been" bug out of their system and had calmed down, most everyone went back to sleep.

Daisy, Scott, Shelby, and Auggie stayed up to talk for a little while in the living room.They were quiet, though.Since Shelby arrived the sleeping arrangements shifted.Peter and Sophie stayed put, but Ezra moved out into the living room so that Shelby could have the bed, and share it with Daisy.Everything else stayed the same.Scott had to scrounge up one more pillow an blanket though. 

The four sat on the large couch, Shelby holding Chelsea whom she hadn't seen in weeks and was really starting to miss.

"So this is really it? No more going back to him?" Scott whispered to Shelby.

"Yeah....but I don't have any clothes or anything...and I need to get some of my stuff....so I'll have to go back tomorrow."

"No, Shelby, it's dangerous....." Auggie said

"I'll be okay...I've lived there for a year...what harm could it do to go back and pick up some clothes for Chels and me?" she said with a shake of her head that made her blonde hair fall out from behind her ears.

"Well, you're not going alone....."Daisy said and bit her lip."Tell you what....I'll go with you." She said.

"No..." Auggie argued."Scott and I will go.You girls stay here." 

"Oh, really?" Shelby said and raised her eyebrows."How do you plan to get in?" 

"With the key that you're gonna give us." Scott said "Since I don't have mine anymore."

"Not a chance...I'm going with you." She said and straightened up.

"Shelby- -" Auggie started.Scott put a hand up to stop him

"Give it up, man.She's made up her mind now, you might as well shut up and go along with it, I can tell you that much...." Scott said.Shelby just smiled as Scott looked at her and shook his head.Daisy and Auggie looked at each other and made an 'uh oh' face.

***************************************************************************************************************************

OKAY.......that was it...PLEASE REVIEW! I'm asking for only 10 and you'll get the next part really soon!

NEXT: They go to Shelby's the next night...and a very important event will take place that night that will affect the rest of the story in a big way.You don't wanna miss it so please review!!!!!!!


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the original Cliffhangers, and I don't know who owns them.I do own Chelsea Barringer and Brad Javenson. ***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay........well......this is the chapter.Some big stuff is gonna go down, and ure gonna want to read the whole thing, however, it is gonna be kinda violent, so bare that in mind.I won't be too detailed, just the basics so you know what I'm talking about.........Enjoy........(but it ain't pretty).................................Okay...I also had a dedication request.....lol......so....look underneath the chapter name.........

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 10

_Dedicated to Kayla_

Everyone fell asleep eventually that night.Scott had a hard time sleeping because he was too busy worrying about the night to come, so he got up and went into the kitchen.Shelby was sitting at the table, and looked like she was in her own little world.

"Hey....what are you still doing up?" he asked sitting down at the table across from her.

"I can't sleep." She stated simply.

"You're not the only one....." he said.She got a look of worry on her face that somehow her coming had caused him to lose sleep.He quickly saved himself."Yeah, you know, David snores like there's no tomorrow!"

She let her eyes drop to the table and gave Scott a slight chuckle."So what have you been up to for the past couple weeks? I mean, has Chelsea given you a hard time?"

"No, she's an angel, but...uh...I think she's been missing you." He said.

"Well, that's a no brainer.I'm all she's known since before she was born.Brad never gave a damn about her one way or the other.Half the time he wasn't home, and when he was home he was too busy yelling or drinking to pay any attention to her."

"I'm sorry." Was all Scott could think of to say.

"Don't be." She responded quickly."You're the only one that ever even tried to get me out of there.And the first few times, I was too much of a shovelhead to notice.But what you said.....about kids being more likely to get abused in a house with domestic violence....that really hit home.I always promised myself I would never be like my mom.She knew Walt was doing stuff to me and she chose to ignore it and hope it would go away. She knew it wouldn't and so did I.I'm not going to be like that, I'm not going to put Chelsea in that position.That's why I had to get her out of there, and that's why I had to leave too.I promised myself a long time ago that the cycle of hurt that started way back in my family would end with me.And I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that I don't break that promise."

"Shelby, I admire you for this.I just wanted you to know that." He said looking at her adoringly

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Look, it's late.Can we try to get some sleep?Tomorrow morning we'll go get what you need.First thing." He said moving towards the living room.

"NO!" she almost yelled.He stopped and turned and looked at her wide eyed."I mean....uh...no.He's off tomorrow....he'll be there all day.We should wait till the night....he'll be out clubbing.We can go in, go out, and head back here in a half an hour tops."

"Ok.....are you sure going at night is such a good idea....I mean....people are gonna think we're prowlers."

"Hello? We're sneaking in at night.We _are_ prowlers."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott, Shelby, and Auggie decided they needed to have as little in the car as possible.That meant losing one of the people.There was no question that Shelby was going.She was the only one with a key.It was down to Scott and Auggie.Auggie knew hands down that Shelby wasn't going anywhere without Scott, so he gave up his position in the car so that Scott could go.

The next morning, after breakfast, Auggie pulled Scott into another room away from the rest of the Cliffhangers.

"What are you doing Auggie?" he asked

"Look, Meat, I was counting on going, but since I'm not, I want to give you something to take with you.....ya know...for protection...." he said and unveiled a small gun.

"Where did you get that, Ciceros?!" he sad loudly.

"Yo, shut up! Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah....." he said taking it from him."So, where'd you get it?"

"I was in a gang, man.That's your only protection on the streets.I just never got rid of it.Look, I only want you to use it if it's absolutely necessary.It kills, Meat.I know firsthand, so don't fool around with it....got it?"

"Yeah.Got it." He said shoving the loaded gun is his vest pocket.

"Ok." Auggie said and gave him a slap on the back.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott, Shelby, and Auggie decided they needed to have as little in the car as possible.That meant losing one of the people.There was no question that Shelby was going.She was the only one with a key.It was down to Scott and Auggie.Auggie knew hands down that Shelby wasn't going anywhere without Scott, so he gave up his position in the car so that Scott could go.

They left the apartment around 6 P.M. to make sure they got to Springfield Gardens at midnight.Shelby was sure Brad would be gone by then, and her guess was confirmed when they pulled into the driveway and saw that all the lights were off.They got out of the car slowly and quietly and Shelby used her key to get them into the small house.She entered the house, finding trash and dirty clothes strewn all over the living room.She softly called out,

"Brad? It's me....I'm home..." there was no answer.He was gone."Okay!" she said grabbing Scott and pulling him in."I'll go upstairs and get some of my stuff, you go into the nursery and throw some of Chelsea's clothes and toys and all that into this bag." She ordered and tossed a bag at him.She ran off and he did the same.

After he had finished he went upstairs to find her still packing.He stood behind her.She didn't know he was there."Ok, done." She said to herself and zipped up her bag.

She turned around and ran right into Scott.She let out a small scream and then grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and put a hand to her chest realizing it was only him."Scott! You scared the hell out of me!What were you doing?!"

"Sorry.You didn't have the hiccups did you?" he asked

"No."

"Then I don't know what I was doing." He said and gave her a smile.She chuckled nervously.She let go of his sleeve and smoothed her hair."Let me get this." He said trying to reach around her to the bag that was sitting on the bed, but she tried to move out of his way.As he was pulling his arm back, she was moving in the same direction and she was knocked into him.They were closer than they had been in almost a year.He looked down at her and their eyes locked.He kissed her, and she actually returned this one.He let go of the bag and put his arm around her waist as the kisses got more heated.Without breaking the kiss she sat down on the bed and pulled him down with her.They were just about to lay down when the sound of a car door slamming alerted Shelby.She pulled away and scrambled to the window.

"Brad's home!" she said

"Ok...you grab this bag." He said getting Chelsea's bag from the bed and tossing it to her."And I'll take this one.We'll go out the back door."

"It's too late!"

"Why?!" he said picking up her bag.

"Because he had to of seen your car in the front.He knows we're here....."

"Well, if we o out the back door now by the time he gets in, we'll be out and in the car!"

"Okay." She said skeptically."Hurry, Scott, let's go."

They ran down the stairs and headed to the back door.Scott pulled it open, only to reveal Brad standing there.He had been one step ahead of them the whole time.It took Scott a minute, but he turned to Shelby and said "Go! Go get in the car, Shelby, lock the door!" and he threw Chelsea's bag at her.If somebody was leaving that night, it would be Shelby.Brad pushed by Scott, not too worried about him, but more worried about catching Shelby.

"You leave her alone!"Scott growled at him.He stopped and turned around and looked at him.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" he snarled back and tried to keep going.Scott, his football player instincts kicking in, tackled him.Shelby still hadn't left the house, but was hiding right outside the kitchen watching.She was scared to come out.She could faintly see in the darkScott and Brad struggling, but she couldn't tell who was who.Things were crashing as the wrestled on the floor and dished came out of the top cabinets when someone was slammed into the counter.

As Scott was getting badly beaten on the floor, he remembered the gun he had.He pulled it out and somehow got out from under Brad and stood up.Brad did the same, and didn't look at all like he was going to let Scott of the hook.

Shelby couldn't see anything it was so dark.She could only see the two shadows struggling and could clearly hear the sounds being made in the night.She saw someone being shoved into the refrigerator, and to her horror, she watched it fall and pin someone down.At that same instant, she heard a gunshot ring out, but who was hurt?

***************************************************************************************************************************

ok....so....sorry to leave you right there.

NEXT:Who is pinned under the fridge? Who had the gun when it went off...and who did the bullet hit?I want 10 reviews!You can have the next chapter...mmmm...tomorrow...if I have 10 when I get home from school tomorrow at 3!!


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Brad and Chelsea.I wish I owned Scott, though.............................................................................................................

***************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, I am soooooooooooo sorry about leaving you off right there.This is gonna be pretty short because I have a wrestling match I have to go and see a couple of my guy friends in, so I can't make it very long, just to get you out of suspense for the time being.

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 11
    
    _Hold your head high, stick your chest out.You can make it._
    
    _It gets dark sometimes, but morning comes . . . ."_
    
    _--Rev. Jesse Jackson_

_ _

Shelby didn't have time to think.She ran out from her hiding place and flipped the light switch on.It instantly lit up the darkened kitchen and Shelby stared in horror at what she saw.Brad was pinned under the large white fridge, but he was still conscious and reaching for something.She glanced at Scott who was sitting on the kitchen floor holding his arm.Blood was seeping onto his dark shirt and through his fingers.She looked again at Brad and saw he was reaching for the gun.He almost had it from his position under the refrigerator. 

She dove for the gun just as his fingers were touching the handle.She held it tightly in her left hand and then turned her attention to Scott, who was still sitting in the same position holding his injured arm.

"Scott, are you okay?" she asked quickly touching her hand over his hand that was tightly holding the wound.

"I thought I told you to go to the car." He said with a pained expression.

"Yeah well, I'm glad I didn't." she said.He didn't reply, just grimaced and let his head fall back and smack against the counter.She glanced over at Brad."God, Scott, you could have been killed! What would you have done if I had gone to the car?"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"Scott, there's no time for this, go get in the car and get yourself to the hospital." She commanded.

"Where exactly am I supposed to go with one working arm?"

"Oh....."

"I think we should call the cops, Shel."

"Yeah." She said still holding the gun tighter and tighter."Yeah, maybe we should."

"Maybe we shouldn't." she heard Brad's deep voice say and she looked back to find him looming over her.She jumped up and backed up fumbling to get the safety lock back and her hands slipped and the gun fell to the floor and slid across the linoleum.Brad was so close to it, and he took advantage of it.He grabbed the gun and pointed it straight at her."Don't move." He said when she tried to run over to Scott.Then he pointed it at Scott."Or I'm gonna kill him."

She stopped and took a step back. 

"That's my little woman." He said lowering the gun and walking over to her.She was almost afraid he was gonna lift the gun up quickly and kill her with Scott sitting right there, but, no.He was going to do worse, she realized as her lowered his mouth to her neck.If she didn't give in, he would rape her, and right in front of Scott.She shut her eyes tight and decided that it would be best not to struggle.She prayed for some kind of miracle.That some strong force....a guardian angel...or something, would get him off her.

Just as she was about to set into a state of mental hysterics, that miracle did happen, but it wasn't a guardian angel or some magical force.It was Scott.He grabbed Brad with both arms and shoved him into the glass back door.It shattered into a million pieces.The gun flew out of his hand and hit the linoleum loudly.Scott grabbed it and pointed it right at Brad who was scrambling to get back up and fired once.

It hit him in the leg, and all that was heard for a minute was an agonizing yell coming from Brad who instantly grabbed his leg and just laid there in the pile of broken wooden door frame and glass.Scott lowered the gun and looked at Shelby who was still standing in the corner with an astonished look on her face.She finally snapped back into reality and ran to the phone as Scott stood and watched Brad holding his leg in pain.He ran a hand over his own gunshot wound as the pain started to come back.He had had such an adrenaline rush when he had seen Brad on Shelby he had forgotten about the pain and had only cared about saving her.

As Shelby got off the phone with the emergency dispatcher, sirens could be heard faintly in the background.Once again a sound of relief for Shelby.

***************************************************************************************************************************

NEXT: They have to file a police report.What happens?Also.....could there be a trial?......hmmmm...10 reviews, you get the next bit this weekend!


	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody originally from the show.....and I'm really mad about that.Anywayz, I do own Chelsea and Brad.....so....don't steal them, I worked very hard on their characters......lol.....kidding......

*************************************************************************************************************

Okay, well, I changed the font because this is my favorite font, and I never use it.If you hate it, too bad.I'm in a sad mood and I don't need criticism, unless, of course, it is constructive!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 12

It had been a long night for everyone.The Cliffhangers hung back at Scott's apartment waiting for a phone call, anything that would let them know that Scott and Shelby were okay.Only Auggie knew that they had protection.Not even Jules knew he still had that gun, and that he had never gotten rid of it.He couldn't tell them he had given Scott a gun, so he just had to let them wonder until somebody called.

*************************************************************************************************************

Back at the house, Shelby had refused to give a statement to the police until she could see Scott.The officer eventually gave in and told her she could go see him, but they would need a statement first thing after she finished.She reluctantly agreed and took off to the hospital.

The lady at the front desk gave her directions to the emergency room.She wandered around for a while, not wanting to ask anybody where she could find him, just wanting to avoid as many questions as possible.As she walked by a small room, she caught Scott sitting on a table in the corner of her eye.She did a double take and then entered the room.He was sitting on the examining table, his shirt off. The nurse was finishing up taping gauze on the gunshot wound that was on his upper left arm.

"You're okay." Shelby stated simply with a smile.

"Yeah, well I've been better." He said as he watched the nurse closely.She walked over to the counter and pulled a sling out of the drawer.He groaned when he realized he was gonna have to wear it.She put it on him carefully without a word.Shelby just took a seat in front of him. 

When she finished with the sling she looked at Scott like she had seen this a million times."The doctor will be here in a few minutes.He'll most likely prescribe you some painkillers. You're gonna need 'em." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to thank you...." Shelby said after a long silence."For saving my life."

Scott just nodded."Did you talk to the police?"

"No.I said I wouldn't talk to them until I made sure you were okay." She said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I am.So, what are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know."

"How about the truth?" he said and shifted uncomfortably."You gotta tell them sometime.And besides, it's not like you could make up a story for how this happened." He said and motioned to his arm."And your house is a mess....and Brad too.....the truth looks like the only option."

"Yeah, I guess." She said.She was going to say more when the door opened, and the doctor walked in looking straight down at his chart.

"Ok....Scott....let's get a look at you....there's a police officer out there going insane trying to find you and some girl named Shelby, so we better make it quick."He looked up

"I'll be going now........"Shelby said standing up.She leaned over to give Scott a hug, and tried to be very gentle about it.He touched her back lightly with his one good arm.She pulled away and walked over to the door opening it and then exiting.

"The truth, Shelb!" Scott called to her as she closed the door.

"Yeah." He heard her say right before the door shut with a click.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Shelby walked down the hall and ran right into the police officer she had talked to at the house.

"Mrs. Javenson! " he said with a smile."We need to chat." 

"Um, yeah, ok.....but could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"That all depends." He said back

"Could you please call me Ms. Merrick.....or just Shelby?"

"How about I call you Shelby, because I have to file you under your legal name, Shelby Javenson."

"Okay." She agreed and they walked together to a private room in the hospital often used for questioning.When they entered the small dimly lit room, he offered her a seat, which she took.

"Okay, Shelby, let's start at the beginning." He said sitting down across from her with a folder open, pen in hand.

"Well, I was born on May 12th, 1984.They say it was raining that night- -" she started sarcastically when the officer interrupted her.

"Let's skip ahead about 21 years, shall we? How long have you been married to Bradley Javenson?"

"A year." She said simply.

"And what was your homelife like?" he asked.

Scott's voice rang in her head."_The truth, Shelb!"_

_ _

__"It wasn't good." She said.

"How wasn't it good?"

"He was physically abusive."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere he said sitting forward in his chair.

**1 Hour later**

** **

****"So when Brad was asleep I sneaked out and went to Scott's.He agreed to come with me to get some clothes for me and Chelsea.Well, actually, he didn't want me to go in the first place.He and Auggie were going to go and do it for me but I wouldn't let them."

"Who's Auggie?" he asked

"Our friend....Auggie Ciceros."

"Ok, but he ended up not going, right?"

"Yes." She said and then told him the rest of the story in it's entirety.He heaved a big sigh after she had finished.

"Ok, well, sounds pretty convincing.Do you want to press charges?"

"I don't know." She said biting her lip."Can I talk to Scott about it first?"

"Yeah, sure, but I advise you not to wait too long." He said.Just then another officer stormed in and dropped a report file on the table.

"Javenson's pressing charges." He said.

"On who? And why?" Shelby's officer said.

"Scott Barringer and his wife.Aggravated Assault."

"That's bullshit!" Shelby yelled and jumped up.

"Sorry, lady." He said and walked out.

"Well,if he's pressing charges I am TOO!" she yelled.

"Oh, lord, this is gonna be bad............." the officer said as he looked up at a steaming Shelby."What happened to talking it over with Scott?" he asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She said.

***************************************************************************************************************************

NEXT: How does everyone react?? What will happen in the days preceding the trial?? 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I do own Brad and Chelsea.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay.....well....a couple things I want to say: I got in trouble because I'm on the computer 24/7 so I cant get on as much because of my dad.Therefore I can't post as often. Sorry.**Note to Hayden Christensen fans:** Ok, so I'm a traitor, but I was channel surfing and I just happened to stop on the forbidden fox family channel and FRIDAY NIGHT AT 8 eastern and 7 central, FFC will be playing FREEFALL.Hayden has a role in that, so Hayden fans you should check that out.Also keep your eye out on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays on the FFC...they're doing FFC original movies on those nights.... and see if they play Trapped In a Purple Haze. He also has a role in that.I'm going to tape them both when they play them!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 13
    
    **"**_Acceptance of what happened is the first step to overcoming_
    
    _the consequence of any misfortune."_
    
    _--William James_

Shortly after Shelby had talked to the policeman and answered question after question after question, he allowed her to go find Scott.He wasn't in the examining room that she had last seen him in, so she headed to the cafeteria.She saw him sitting at the familiar table, the table she had been sitting at when she was in the hospital.The difference was, he was alone.She walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Well?" he asked in regard to what she had told the police officer.

"Well........I told him what happened." She confirmed.

"Everything?" he asked

"Everything." She said with a smile."It's not like I had time to lie.He wanted to know _everything_.Who, what, when, where, why, how.....you name it, he wanted to know it."

"Did you tell him about the abuse?" Scott asked.

"Yeah.It's not like it was a big secret or anything."

"So that's it?"

"No...not quite....." she trailed off.

"Define 'not quite'." He said and leaned forward.

"Ok..um...Brad decided to press charges.Against both of us." She said and looked down.

"What?!" Scott said."Why?!"

"I'm not done.....See, I was thinking the same thing.He has nothing on us...well at least I don't know of anything.....but we have stuff on him...so I told the police officer that we wanted to reciprocate by pressing charges on him."

"Shelby, he has plenty on us! You wait and see...his lawyer will dig up dirt on us! Our pasts...everything! How could you do this without talking to me first!?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry...I am...I'll tell the officer we changed our minds."

"No, Shelby." He said sternly.

"Huh?" she asked a little confused at his mixed reactions.

"I didn't want you to get into this, but once you're in it, you _stay in it_." He said harshly."We're not backing down, because that's letting him take advantage of us, and we don't need that.I need you to do 2 things for me." He said.

"Ok, shoot." She said a little happy he wasn't too angry at her.

"I need you to call the group at my place.Let them know we're okay.Tell them what happened and tell them they can stay as long as the need to.Also tell them they can come down here and visit if they want to, but it's not something they have to do."

"Ok, what's the second thing?" she asked.

"Shelby, I want you to get a phone number for a New York City lawyer.The best you can find.I don't care about the cost, just get the best.We're gonna win this thing, and we need all the help we can get."

"Scott, I don't have that kind of money....." she started.

"Yeah, well, I do." He said

"From where?!" she asked a little surprised.

"I don't need you to worry about this right now.Just do those two things for me and I'll let you in on my gold mine later.Hurry."

He commanded her.

"Ok, Scott.I hope you're right about this." she said and ran off.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Shelby put 35 cents into the pay phone and dialed Scott's number.It rang a few times, but soon Daisy's voice broke the ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dais? It's Shelby."

"Shelby, where are you?!" she said concernedly."Is everything okay?"

"Pretty much yeah.Brad came home while we were in the house....there was some struggling and Scott got shot in the arm, but he's okay, so don't worry."

"And Brad?" she inquired.

"He's fine, unfortunately.He's here too......Scott shot him in the leg....."

"Alright, Scott!" Daisy laughed."So, do you need anything?"

"Just to check in and tell you we're all alive.Scott said you guys can stay as long as you want, or if you want to come visit, you can do that too."

"Ok." Daisy said.

"How's Chelsea?Is she okay, I mean?" Shelby asked

"Yeah, she's fine.She's sleeping right now." Daisy confirmed Shelby's suspicion.

"As expected.Well, I'm running out on my call, so I'll give you a call later on.Maybe I'll even see you here.....who knows." Shelby said to Daisy with a slight chuckle to herself

"Ok.Bye, Shel."

"Bye, Dais." And they hung up the phone.

***************************************************************************************************************************

After the phone call with Daisy, Shelby had called information and had gotten the number for "supposedly" the best lawyer in New York and he was willing to work on their case, but he was pricey, but Shelby found out, when she told Scott, he wasn't worried about the price.

"Are you sure this is alright.I mean, it's a lot of money, Scott."

"I can handle it." He said.She gave him a raise of the eyebrows."_I can handle it!"_ he insisted.

***************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later when Scott was permitted to leave the hospital he went on a solo mission to Birmingham, and wouldn't tell Shelby why.She didn't follow him but it would have been a good idea.She realized this after it was too late, and he had already left.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Martin Barringer walked into his office.He had characteristically been working hard and was relieved to see his desk, but he was intimidated when he saw that the swivel chair that sat behind it was facing the wall.

"How did you get in here without an appointment with my secretary?" he said with an alarmed tone, standing in the doorway.The chair swiveled around revealing Scott.

"I told her I was your son.Imagine that."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay....I'm asking for 10 reviews.Find out next chapter if Scott gets the money he needs and some other stuff.....................................................


	14. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody......well.....none of the original cliffhangers/characters.I do own Brad and Chelsea and any other characters introduced.Don't sue me, I have no money.All my money is in my "I gotta get a plane ticket to Canada so I can stalk Hayden the day I turn 18" fund. Lol.So, sorry, no money from me!**

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay...well, the week is coming to a close....make sure you check out "Freefall" !!!!!!!!SORRY SO SHORT! SWAMPED WITH WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 14

"Scott....." Martin said as if in disbelief.

"That's me." He said standing up.

"How long has it been, son? A year?" he asked wising up.

"and a half." Scott added.

"So, a year and a half, huh? And you suddenly think you can come walking back into my life?" Martin asked sitting down behind the desk in the swivel chair..Scott circled around and stood in front of the desk.

"Why not?You've been doing it to me my whole life." Scott said truthfully.

"That's not true.I tried to be there for you, you just wouldn't let me."Martin argued.

"Dad, I don't have time to argue about this with you." He said getting agitated.

"Why?You got some place to be? Home with your little wife?" Martin sneered acting like a child.

"For your information, I didn't marry Shelby.If you hadn't gotten mad at me, and stopped speaking to me when I told you I proposed to her and she accepted, you would know that." Scott snapped and plopped down in the chair across from his father's mahogany desk.

"Oh, really?Did you finally realize you were too good for her?" Martin asked while looking at papers, seeming uninterested in anything Scott had to say to him at all.

"No.We got in a fight, I left.And I was too much of a shovel head to realize I was leaving behind my life when I left her."

"Oh, cut the crap, Scott.You're doing okay now, aren't you?" he asked more as a statement than a question."You don't need her.Not for anything."

"Yeah, I'm doing okay _now_.Because she's back in my life, and that's the only reason."

"Scott, I've told you this before, and I'm telling you again! This girl is like drugs to you! Every time you go back to her it's gonna be harder and harder to giver her up because you're becoming dependant on her.And that's not healthy!"

"Dad!Shelby is not a _drug_!She's a woman and I love her!And if you don't understand that, then you don't understand _me_!"Scott yelled getting upset at his father for his comparison of Shelby and drugs.

"You're right Scott, I don't understand you.I never have, and it's likely that I ever will.And when I see you messing up your life like this, it makes me think that I really don't _want_ to understand you!"

"Dad, look.I didn't come here to fight with you." Scott said after a minute of deafening silence.

"Then what did you come here for?" he snarled.

"I need your help." He admitted.

"Oh, do you?Does it have something to do with that bandage on your arm?Do you need some sort of doctor?"he asked.

"No, not anymore.What I need is......well....what I need is my college money.That you put in my account.When we got in that fight, you stopped sending it.I got a good job, Dad.I've been putting myself through college.But now I need that money, and I need it bad."

"What for, Scott?Drugs?"

"I thought you knew me better than that, Dad.I'm done with all that."

"What for then?" he pressured.

"Shelby's in trouble.That's all I can say."

"What did she do this time?Does she need drugs, too?Are you a paying customer?Did sh- -"

"Dad!"Scott yelled.Martin stopped and just looked at him."Please.It's important.I know you don't like Shelby and I'm not asking you to change your mind, but if you care about me in the least little bit, if you _ever_ did, I need you to trust me now.Do you?"

Martin pondered for a little, knowing he loved his son more than anything in the world, he made his decision."Scott, I do love you.So I'm gonna give you the money.Not for her.For you, because I know you wouldn't come to me unless it was big.You have pride, and you forgot about it today when you came to me, so this must be important to you."

"You have no idea how much so."Scott said as he watched his dad make out a check.Martin handed him the check.Scott looked down at it."There's a lot more money here than was in the account." He said to his father.

"I know.I trust you Scott.I'm giving you more money than you asked for, seeing as how I don't know the problem, so I can't help.This is my way of telling you I hope you're using your best judgment.That's a lot of money right there."

"Ok, thanks Dad.This means a lot to me."Scott said with a smile.

"I'm glad."Martin said and reached out his hand for Scott to shake.Scott did so.

"So are we cool?"Scott asked.

"Ice." His dad said and gave him a smile as he walked around the desk and stood next to Scott."I love you son, even if you do have bad taste in women."

"Dad.........." he said as his father pulled him into a long overdue hug.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, so that's all I have time for.I'm asking for 10 reviews.I think I'm gonna start the actual trial next chapter.I dunno.Hint to you: Scott'll find out about the paternity of Chelsea in the next couple chapters.And I know what you're thinking: Brad doesn't have anything on them, but you are so wrong.Find out what his lawyers come up with soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"


	15. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Brad and Chelsea and the people in the courtroom.The original characters belong to......well.....they just don't belong to me, ok.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay.....well.....I watched Free Fall last night.The scripting was pretty bad.Fortunately Hayden was as good as he could be with a sucky script.....plus he was wearing red.....which made it all ok! I'm kidding.....but he did a good job considering what he had to work with.

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 15

Scott went home happy after getting the money he needed.He entered the apartment to find Shelby sitting on the couch with Chelsea.He shut the door quietly so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Hey." He said to Shelby.She smiled warmly.He sat down on the couch next to her."I have something for you."

"Is it chocolate?I've been wanting chocolate for a week, and sorry Scott, you don't have anything bad for you in this house."

"No." he laughed."Better." He handed her the check.She opened it with her one free hand.

"Scott....this is a check made out to me....from your father.....I don't understand." She said staring down at it with wide eyes.

"I asked Dad for the money in one of my old accounts.He didn't want to give it to me, but he eventually agreed."

"Oh, Scott.....this is too much.I'd never be able to repay you." She argued.

"I'm not asking you to." He said, but she still tried to hand it back to him.He pushed it back to her."I'm not asking you to." He repeated."I'm asking you to take this, and not worry about it.That's the only thing I want from you."

She hesitated and then agreed."Okay." She said adjusting Chelsea in her arms, she was just waking up.

"Ok, good. Um....can I hold her?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Well....yeah...sure." Shelby said handing a now awake Chelsea to him.Shelby stood up and stretched as Scott held her.

All of the sudden Chelsea started coughing and then spit up all over Scott's navy blue sweater.He went with his first reaction and threw the baby down next to him on the couch..

"Scott!!"Shelby screamed as he looked down at the spit up all over him.She bolted over to the couch and scooped a startled Chelsea up in her arms."What were you thinking?!You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled not wanting to couch the spit up on his sweater."I just saw puke coming at me and I lost it!" he said.

Shelby loosened and smirked a little."You have a lot to learn about babies, Scott." She said putting her down in her pen."A lot to learn.Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said and tugged on a clean part of his sweater.He followed her into the laundry room."Take it off." She commanded.He grabbed on to the material from the back, just below his neck, and pulled it over his head, leaving his wife beater on.He handed the soiled shirt to her.They talked while she pretreated the material for washing.

"So did they tell you?" she asked

"Tell me what?" he asked watching her.

"Brad dropped the charges." She said with a smile.

"And you?" he asked her

"I'm still pressing them.Like you said....now that I'm in....I'm gonna stay in.I'm not backing down." She said proudly.

"Good job, Shelb." He said shivering a little from the cold of wearing only a wife beater in the middle of winter.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**4 days later.New York City Courthouse.9:16 A.M.**

** **

** **

****The trial started early the next week.They had called witnesses from all over the place.From the cliffhangers, to family, to co-workers.The list of people was potentially endless.

Shelby was stressed out because she knew all the problems this would cause.There was no way around it.Scott was going to find out about Chelsea in one way or another, and Shelby had a feeling it was going to be this way.

"All rise." The bailiff called the morning of the trial."The Honorable Judge McIntyre." he announced."The case of Bradley Javenson vs. Shelby Javenson."

The judge called for opening statements, which were made by the lawyers.The trial drug on like this, a series of long drawn out questions.Shelby was so bored she actually started to space out until she was called to the stand by her lawyer.She took it.

"State your name." He said to her.

"Shelby Javenson."

"And what is your relation to the plaintiff, Bradley Javenson?"

"He's my husband." She replied.

"How long have you been married?"

"About a year."

"Shelby, tell me.What was your relationship like with Mr. Javenson?"

"It wasn't good."

"Please go into greater detail."

"He was physically abusive."

"Ok, when in your relationship did the abuse start?"

"About a month after we got married."

And it went on like that.Question after question.Shelby thought she was finally done when her lawyer said the phrase "No further questions." But she wasn't done.Brad's lawyer requested a cross examination, which he was granted.She leaned back in her chair, exhausted.

"When you went back to your home that night, did you plan on hurting Brad?" he asked her.

"No.....We were just going to pick up clothes."

"And that requires a gun and a friend?" he asked her.

"Scott came with me just for moral support...the gun was for protection."

"Mrs. Javenson, why did you wait till midnight to go pick up your things?" he inquired

"To reduce the risk of running into Brad."

"But you brought a gun!So.Tell me this is correct.You went to the house at midnight, a time when most people are at home asleep, to avoid confrontation with my client, but you still brought along a friend...who is obviously much bigger than the plaintiff, and a gun?"

"It was for safety!!!!" she insisted.

"You didn't take that gun with intent to harm or kill Bradley Javenson?"

"Objection.Leading." Shelby's lawyer argued.

"Sustained.Rephrase the question." The judge said.

"Did you take the gun with you with intent to harm or kill Bradley Javenson?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"No further questions" he said.

Hours passed.They picked apart every little detail.Brad's lawyer called Peter to the stand.Shelby knew what they wanted with him, and Shelby hoped they hadn't dug up too much dirt on her.

"How do you know the plaintiff?" they asked him.

"I taught her in high school." He said

"I see.And tell me.What kind of school was it?" they asked him.Shelby dropped her forehead into her hand knowing where this was going.Peter gave her a reassuring look and then answered the question.

"It's an emotional growth school."

"Tell me a little about it."

"It's called Horizon.We teach kids there who have lost control of their lives and need to get back on track.We help them do that."

"And the plaintiff attended this school?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Three years."

"And what kind of a student was she?" he asked.

"Average." Peter said not wanting to get into a big discussion on Shelby's past.

"Was she wild?" he asked Peter.

"Objection.Leading." Shelby's lawyer said again.

"Sustained.Please rephrase the question." The judge said.

"Was she a difficult student?" he finally asked.

"No more than the others." Peter said and gave Shelby a smile.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Ok........you'll get theruling next chapter I think...also...Scott may find out.10 reviews please.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize. The song "What's become of the broken hearted" is owned by Vonda Sheperd.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay I personally think this whole chapter thing sucks a big turd, but we have to do it.I had another idea and I posted it in the HG forum, so please check that out.ALSO I got a part in a drama production of Annie at school, so rehearsals are Monday through Friday from 3 to 5.That was my fanfic writing time, and now it isn't.So I can only post on every weekend and sometimes less than that.:( sorry! LAST THING! I made a site and you should check it out.It's not finished tho.www.haydensheartstrings.homestead.com/hayden.html

Please check it out for me! I don't have a guest book up, but I will soon and it's not even half way done so don't tell me is sucks just yet.Give me a couple months and then you can tell me it sucks, k? k.Here's the story.Sorry it's taken me 4ever and a day.I had to figure out this dang chapter thing! Check out Hayden in Seventeen Mag too! He looks so hot!

In Your Darkest Hour 

Ch. 16

After they questioned a few more people, Shelby couldn't keep her eyes off the clock.It wasn't that she didn't care about the trial, it was just so boring! However, she was thankful for Peter's testimony.How vague it was.That helped her.

During one of her space outs, she felt Scott's warm hand grab a hold of hers, which was resting on her leg under the table.She turned her head to look at him.He wasn't looking at her.He was focused on the lawyer speaking.She smirked and turned her gaze to the lawyer also.

"Your honor, we would like to request a hearing at a later date depending on the verdict of this trial, for the opportunity for Mr. Javenson to gain full or partial custody of his daughter, Chelsea."Brad's lawyer called out.

Shelby bolted upright, grasping Scott's hand tighter than ever.

"No!" she yelled.Everyone in the courtroom looked at her.

"Mrs. Javenson...is there something you would like to say?" The judge said in a confused tone and looked at her calmly.

"No...he can't have custody of her." She said.

"I'm sorry, but that is for the court to decide." The judge said to Shelby.

"No.....he can't have custody of her because she's not his child." She had finally said it out loud."Chelsea's not his baby."

**As I walk this land of broken dreams**

**I have visions of many things**

**Love's happiness is just an illusion**

**Filled with sadness and confusion**

"Do you know they true paternity of the child, then?" Judge McIntyre asked skeptically adjusting her glasses carefully.

"Yes." Shelby said.

"Who is the father?" she asked awaiting an answer from Shelby.

" Scott Barringer...is Chelsea's father." She said shakily.The words had almost caught in her throat.She felt Scott's hand jerk back out of hers. 

She knew she should turn to the right and look at Scott when the courtroom erupted into hushed whispers, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Order!" the judge finally yelled.Everyone quieted immediately."Did Mr. Barringer know this?"

"No." she said and looked down.

"We would like to request a recess." Brad's lawyer called."This new information has just been introduced to us and we would like to request a recess until such time as we can discuss this properly.The judge nodded and glanced at Shelby who looked terrified and then at Scott who looked like he had just been knocked stupid.

"This court will resume in one month at 10:30 A.M." and she hit the gavel, dismissing them.

Scott and Shelby stood at the same time as everyone else.Shelby finally worked up the courage and turned to Scott, who stood stunned, blindly putting his coat on.

"Scott....." she started.

"No." he said snapping back into reality."No, I just can't talk I you right now." He said

**What becomes of the brokenhearted**

**Who had love that's now departed?**

**I know I've got to find**

**Some kind of peace of mind, maybe**

"But, Scott....I'm sorry."

"I----I just don't know what to say to you." He ran a hand through his hair."I have to go." He said and walked towards the courtroom doors.

"Scott! Scott, please!" she called. But he didn't look back.She stood alone for a few seconds just wanting to cry when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.It was Daisy.Shelby turned around and looked at her."What is it about me, Daiz?Why do I have to lose so many people?"

"Shelby...." Daisy said and touched her hair lovingly.They just stood watching the door as if waiting for Scott to suddenly come running back through them."I know being your best friend and all, I'm supposed to keep you from getting hurt...but Shelb, I don't know how to protect you from this one." She said and looked at Shelby with sad eyes.

"Just stay with me?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah....I'm not going anywhere."

**The fruits of love grow all around**

**But for me they come tumbling down**

**Every day heart ache grows a little stonger**

**I can't stand this pain much longer**

***************************************************************************************************************************

Daisy offered Shelbyand Chelsea a place to stay with her in Daisy's apartment which was on the outskirts of the city.They were hanging around watching TV in the living room, Chelsea was laying on the floor asleep.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Daisy asked out of nowhere.

"Yah know how he acted today when he found out?" Shelby asked her

**I walk in shadows searching for light**

**Cold and alone, no comfort in sight**

**Hoping and praying for someone to care**

**Always moving but going nowhere**

** **

"Yeah?"

"That's why.I guess I thought if I pretended she was Brad's for long enough he wouldn't notice.But then when I started noticing how much she looks like him...and she looks more like him everyday...I realized he'd be an idiot not to notice."

"Shelby, do you really blame him for the way he reacted?"

"No." she said almost immediately."Because I would have done the same thing.So what do I do now?"

"I think you know what you have to do.You know what you said to me back in the courtroom about losing people?"

"Yeah....." Shelby said thinking this was off the subject.

"You don't lose them, Shelby.You let them go." She said handing the cordless phone to Shelby."_Don't _let _him_ go."

**What becomes of the brokenhearted**

**Who had love that's now departed**

**I know I've got to find**

**Some kind of peace of mind, baby**

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott sat in the darkness of his apartment clutching a pink teddy bear in his hands, unblinkingly staring down at it.He had bought the bear for Chelsea when he had had her for the first few weeks.He let out a big sigh.

"Damn it, Shelby." He said and leaned back on the couch, still holding the teddy bear. "How could you not tell me........." he said to himself angrily.He looked down once again at the bear in his hands.It smiled up at him with glittering black eyes."Stupid bear." He growled and hurled the stuffed animal across the room.It hit the wall with a soft thumb and fell to the floor, it's plush arms and legs sprawled out on the carpet.

**I'm searching though I don't succeed**

**But someone look, there's a growing need**

**He's lost, no place for beginning**

**All that's left is an unhappy ending**

He rubbed his tired face with his hands and then ran his hands through his hair holding them on the back of his neck.

** **

**Now what's become of the broken hearted**

**Who had love that's now departed?**

**I know I've got to find**

**Some kind of peace of mind**

The phone rang startling him. He knew it was Shelby and decided not to answer the call.The answering machine picked up and his automated message filled the room."Hey it's Scott.You found me.I can't talk to you right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back if you're worthy." His cheery voice said in a joking tone, and there was a beep.

**I'll be searching everywhere**

**Just to find someone to care**

**I'll be looking everyday**

**I know I'm gonna find a way**

"Okay, so I know I'm not worthy." Shelby said"But I know you're there, Scott, so pick up the phone." She waited."Scott, pick up the phone." She waited another second, still no response. "Okay.....well.....I know you're there.....and I know you can hear me...so I'm gonna talk.....and you can listen.Scott, I know what I did was stupid and wrong, and you have NO idea how sorry I am.But I need you not to give up on me and Chelsea.Not just yet.So please call me.I'm at Daisy's.We need to talk, so don't blow me off, Scott.Bye."There was a click and a beep signifying the end of the message.

**Nothing's gonna stop me now**

**I will find a way somehow**

** **

Scott felt the intense urge to scream and yell, and break everything in sight, but he was a dad now....he couldn't.He needed to learn to deal with his temper.So he did the only thing he knew how to do.In the dark of his apartment, Scott dropped his head into his hands.........................And he cried.

**What's become of the brokenhearted?**

**I know.......**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the original show, but if I did, I would have renewed the show and be playing the show all day long!

***************************************************************************************************************************

www.haydensheartstrings.homestead.com/hayden.html

make sure you check out my site! And sign the guest book! Hayden forever!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 17

Shelby felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life.Even being surrounded by people didn't fill the void that Scott had made.She had called him every day since the incident in court, but he hadn't called her back or answered any of the calls.She was worried about him, but he was a big boy andifshe knew Scott, and she was sure she did, he would come around pretty soon.He just didn't do well with change or surprise and he had gotten both at the same time.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Daisy knew Scott too.And she knew when he got depressed he pulled back and didn't do anything. NOTHING.She knew if she was going to fix everything, and she was sure going to try, she would have to get Scott to chill out about this.

It wasn't just for Scott, either.She loved Shelby too...and Chelsea and this situation wasn't good for any of them. She left one Friday night, Shelby was already in bed at 7 PM and decided she needed to do something before this got too much worse.

She left the house and went straight to a McDonalds (TM) and got one of their biggest meals.Then she drove over to Scott's apartment.She knocked on the door several times. No answer.She knew he was there, though.She had seen his car.She took a bobby pin out of her purse and picked the lock entering Scott's apartment casually.He was sitting on the couch in the dark.

She said nothing to him, but walked into the kitchen and set the food down on the table and then sat down on the couch next to Scott in the dark.They sat there silently for a few minutes.

"So are we just gonna sit here?" Daisy asked

"How did you get in here?" he asked.Neither looked at the other.

"I didn't live in a school with screw ups and criminals for 2 years and not learn anything."

"Oh." He said monotone.

"So...the food's getting cold." She said

"I don't want food." He said

"Come on, Barringer." She said standing up and pulling him into the kitchen with her.She pushed him down into a seat at the kitchen table.She pushed the food in front of him."Come onnnnnnnn." She urged."You know you want it." 

"No I don't." he argued.

"Seriously, Scott, I'm not gonna tell anyone you actually ate." She said and offered it to him again.

"You never give up, do you?" he asked giving in.

"No, I don't, and that can be a good thing." She said watching him gobble the food down like it had been a year.

After he finished she smiled."That was good, thanks, Dais."

"Okay.So do you care how Shelby is?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Good cuz I'm gonna tell you anyway.She is practically sick to herself, Chelsea has been crying non stop and Shelby......... she goes to bed every night at 7 at the latest.Why? Because you couldn't see a good thing if it hit you upside the head."

"I didn't ask for a lecture." He said through clenched teeth

"No, but I'm gonna give you one anyway, so Scott Barringer, you better listen and listen good!Shelby is my very best friend in the world, and you are killing her with this!"

"Her! What about me! What about what she's put me through!"

"Scott I know! But she's not doing anything! And I'm counting on you to be the strong one here."

"You're her best friend, you get her up and going."

"I've tried.Do you think I wanted to come here? To you? No, I don't think so.Look, for whatever reason she needs you, not me, so I hope you can get over your shit and give her what she needs, because I can't, and I've tried."

Scott just looked down at the table

***************************************************************************************************************************

sorry so short.More tomorrow, I swear! Find out if scott forgives shelb.


	18. Chapter 18 :You're gonna kill me...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, I really wish I did.However I do own Brad and Chelsea and all the people (or babies) you don't recognize from the original cast of characters on the show.

***************************************************************************************************************************

www.haydensheartstrings.homestead.com/hayden.html

sign my guest book!!!!!!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 18

Scott and Daisy didn't talk much more.Scott was beginning to feel guilty about this whole situation with Shelby, which was crazy because he was the victim here.She had kept this from him.She had kept t from him the whole 9 months she was pregnant, and she had kept it from him, still, after Chelsea was born.Daisy had forced Scott into agreeing to go out to dinner with her the next night.He had reluctantly agreed because he didn't feel like doing anything at all, just laying around and wallowing in his self pity.

The night of, Scott decided it was time to take a shower and change his clothes.Daisy would be really embarrassed to be seen with him if he didn't.He stepped out of the shower, dried himself, and changed into khakis and a t-shirt.He pulled on a gray sweatshirt over it (think the end of seductions when they're playing soccer) and tennis shoes.He was a little underdressed for the occasion, but he really didn't care.He was beyond the point of caring about anything, and he didn't care about that either.

He grabbed his keys and headed to the restaurant.He entered a very nice restaurant called "Carini's" in his casual getup and approached the counter.

"Can I help you, sir?" the lady behind the counter asked him giving him a once over.

"Lipenowski...party of two." He said following a man with his eyes who had given him a snotty look.

"There's a wait.You'll have to take a seat." She said motioning to the line of chairs in the foyer.He groaned and sat down in a blue chair, slumping like a little kid. 

A few moments later a nicely dressed couple approached the same lady."Anderson, part of two." The man said with a smile.The girl handed the boy standing next to her tow menus, and the boy took them into the dining area.Scott jumped up from him chair and confronted the lady.

"Excuse me, but I said party of two not five minutes ago and you told me there was a wait."

"Yes, well- -" she started but Scott interrupted her and started to be smart.

"Would it make a difference if I told you Julia Roberts was the second person in my party?" he asked her.She smiled big.

"Right this way." And she led him into a private dining room.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott sat alone in the room for 10 minutes waiting for Daisy.Suddenly the door opened.Scott looked up and expected to see Daisy, and instead saw Shelby lugging Chelsea into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Dais, traffic was horrib---" she looked up and saw Scott staring at her.

"What are you doing here?! Daisy invited me!" they both said at the same time.Shelby shut up so they didn't continue this parroting thing.

"She told me it was just gonna be me and her." Scott said.

"Yeah, me too.She conned us." She agreed

"Why am I even here." He said and started to get out of the chair.

"Don't leave, Scott." She said quietly touching Chelsea who was in her carrier.He sat back down."At least hear me out and then you can leave, okay?"

He nodded slightly and made himself comfortable in the chair.

"Scott, I know what I did was wrong and I'm not even going to try and justify it, so let's not talk about that right now.That's not the most important thing here." She said and leaned over and picked up Chelsea and then put her in Scott's arms."Chelsea is.Like it or not, she's yours.I can't change that, and I wouldn't want to.If I had to pick any man to be her father it would be you—" she was interrupted when the waitress entered.

"I thought you said Julia Roberts was in this party!?" she said eyeing Scott.

"No." Scott said."I asked you if it would make a difference if I told you that she was.Obviouslyit did.We'll just have two soups for now." He said trying to get rid of her.She huffed a little and left.Shelby looked down.Chelsea ad her hand clamped tightly around his finger.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to lover her, so it's all or nothing.None of this every birthday and Christmas and we never hear from you again crap.I wont let you do that to her.So you either be her dad or nothing at all."Shelby gave him the ultimatum.

The thought scared him.If he said yesIf he chose to.....he would devote the rest of his life to make this little girl that he just met happy.Fear was replaced by terror.He would ruin her life just like his parents had ruined his, he was sure of it.He didn't think he could handle knowing he had once been so small and innocent and now look at him.20 years old, running scared, absolutely terrified by this little baby laying in his arms.

"Scott......" Shelby said."Scott, did you hear me?"HE snapped back into reality and forcefully handed Chelsea back to Shelby.She set her down in her carrier.

"I can't. I'm sorry.......I just.....can't.....If I'm in her life I'll only ruin it.I have to get out of here....I have to go...." he got up and ran to the door.Shelby chased after him and ran in front of him.

"Scott, don't do this."He looked away.She grabbed him and pulled his neck down and kissed him. He was stunned for a minute.

"I have to....just....I have to go now." He said and ran out almost knocking over a waitress.He had just reacted totally opposite of what she had expected.It wasn't like him to walk out on his responsibilities.

Shelby stood shell shocked, alone in the room.She spaced out and the only thing that brought her back to reality was the sound of Chelsea screaming and crying.Quite possibly for her daddy, but he couldn't hear her, because he was already on his way home.

***************************************************************************************************************************

10 reviews PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the original cast............blah blah blah.....I own Brad and Chelsea.

***************************************************************************************************************************

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 19

_"........and a little child will lead them."_

_Isaiah 11:6_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Shelby walked in the door of Daisy's house and set Chelsea down.She didn't even know how she had gotten there.She didn't remember the whole drive there.

"So......." Daisy came out of another room with a devious smile on her face."When's the wedding?" she asked in a joking tone.Shelby fought back tears and sat on the couch.

"When I find Prince Charming." She said.

"Prince Charming was supposed to be at the restaurant today at the same time as you....." Daisy said.

"It was more like the Evil Rasputin." Shelby said."Dais, what were you thinking?That we would see each other and automatically forget about everything that's happened? Fall deeply in love again? Give all the credit of our story book romance to you?"

"Yes to all of the above." Daisy admitted.

"Crash and burn, then." Shelby said and crossed her arms over her chest and propped her feet up.Daisy came and sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"I told him to either be Chelsea's full time dad, or not.An all or nothing deal."

"And......"

"He chose nothing." Shelby said quietly.

"That doesn't sound like Scott.Are you sure that's what he meant...are you sure you didn't take it the wrong way?"

"Daisy, he practically through Chelsea back inmy face and ran out of the restaurant saying he had to go.That he couldn't.How else could I take that?It was pretty straight forward."

"It'll be okay." Daisy said more as a question than as a statement.

"No....it won't."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott woke up.He didn't remember how he had gotten home, but he remembered the situation and he didn't like it at all.He had flashbacks of his conversation with Shelby and the restaurant and then flashbacks of his own childhood.He shook them away because they were both disturbing.

He decided to go ahead and tell his Dad.He would find out sooner or later and he would rather be the one to tell him.Scott gave himself time to wake up and then dialed his dad's number.

"Hello?" Martin Barringer asked

"Dad." Scott said.

"Good morning, Scott.It's good to hear your voice. How's life treating you?"

"Shitty.Dad, I have to tell you something and you're probably going to be mad as hell."

"Well, come on then.Let's get this over with."

"I'm a dad, Dad."

"Since when?! By who?!How did this happen?! Well I know how it happened, but why?!" Martin shoveled the questions at Scott.

"Her name is Chelsea, she's 4 and a half months old and Shelby didn't tell me about her until 2 weeks ago."

"Shelby.I should have known."Martin sighed.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter." Scott said.

"It doesn't matter, my ass!You're responsible for a human life now.What do you mean it doesn't matter!?"

"I mean....I told Shelby that I didn't want to be in Chelsea's life."

"Scott Barringer, what the hell are you thinking about?!This is your child! You're willing to just abandon her like this? To just leave and compl---"

"I'm scared!"Scott finally yelled interrupting his ranting father.Silence filled the line.

"Every parent is, but that's part of it!You take care of this little person...you have no idea what you're doing the whole time, and yeah, it scares the hell out of you! But then sometime.....something happens.....they do something to make you proud ....and you realize you must be doing an okay job.Look at you for example, Scott."

"Bad example, dad.I was a teenage pot head and everything else." Scott argued

"Yeah, but look at you now.It's the finished product that counts, not all the rough drafts and first tries.The final draft is who you are after all the mistakes.That's what you are, and you're a good man, Scott.I taught you well.Don't let me down."

"Are you saying I should change my mind about this Chelsea thing?"

"Am I?"

***************************************************************************************************************************

Scott eventually worked up the nerve to call Shelby at Daisy's.Evidently Daisy wasn't home because Shelby answered.

"Hello?" her tired voice asked

"It's me........I mean it's Scott."

"Thanks, Scott, I know what your voice sounds like." She snapped angrily.

"Okay, jeez.Why are you being so snappy?"

"Oh I don't KNOW, Scott, damn you!" She said.

"Well if you had told me about Chelsea in the FIRST place!"

"YOU LEFT THE NIGHT I FIST FOUND OUT!WE WERE ARGUING OVER CLEANING OUT THE BACK ROOM _REMEMBER_? YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO TELL _WHY_ WE SHOULD CLEAN OUT YOUR OFFICE! _THAT_ WAS WHY!" Shelby yelled.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE COME AFTER ME!" he yelled back.

"AND WHAT WOULD I HAVE SAID, SCOTT?!" she asked

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"YES IT DOES!" she argued

"NO IT DOESN'T!" he yelled back at her argument

"WELL IF IT DIDN'T THEN YOU WOULDN'T CARE SO MUCH WOULD YOU, SCOTT?!' Shelby yelled.

"I STILL DON'T!" he lied.

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" 

And they both slammed their phones down.Scott realized that went completely wrong but he was still mad.He picked up the phone and pressed redial ten seconds later.

"HELLO?!" she yelled.

"I LOVE YOU, KNOW THAT?!" Scott yelled in the same angry tone that he had hung up with.

***************************************************************************************************************************

TBC.........................................will that last line fix everything?! Hmmmmm....10 reviews please!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own none of the original cast

***************************************************************************************************************************okay, I am SO sorry! I know it's been like a month and I left you in a HORRIBLE spot.I'll try to keep up next time, but no promises!

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch. 20

_"The time is always right to do what is right."_

_Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._

There was a silence on the phone

"Just meet me at Carini's in a half an hour." She said and hung up.He hung the phone up too and decided to dress right this time.

***************************************************************************************************************************

This time at the restaurant was different because they seated him immediately and there was no waiting because Shelby was already sitting at one of the small booths against the wall.He sat down across from her and smiled subtly.

"Scott we need to talk." She said.

"We did.On the phone.So, I thought that we were okay with each other now....yah know...because I love you.I told you I did."

"Scott, I can't be with you anymore." She said quietly.He sat up straight and looked at her.

"What......"

"I can't be with you.Seeing how you walked out shows me that I cant depend on you to be there for Chelsea no matter what.Plus I just don't think I could forgive you for it."

"For what?!"

"Scott.....I forgive you for walking out on me and Chelsea when we needed you most.I forgive you for leaving before you even knew I was pregnant.I forgive you for everything you've ever done to me that hurt."

"There's a but, isn't there."Scott said.

" I've always known you would be a good dad.And I always knew you'd be my child's father, but the fact that you had to take time to that out for yourself, and that you had to take time to decide whether you wanted to be in her life or not...I don't forgive you for that, Scott."

"No! You told me to! You said I could pick!" he yelled and stood up at the booth.He was making a scene.She stood up, too.

"And you listened." She said and walked out quickly, not looking back, because if she did she wouldn't be able to go through with it.If she looked back and saw his eyes full of sadness and questions, she would turn right around.

Scott watched her not knowing what to do.He felt like he had just been slapped in the face.Then something dawned on him as he watched the door she had just walked through onto the street.He realized he had just let the most important thing in his life walk right through that door.As soon as it registered in his mind he bolted towards the same door.He had to catch her.Once out on the sidewalk he looked forward and to both sides.No sign of Shelby.She had gone.Just as panic was about to set in, a voice from behind him said

"What took you so long?"Scott turned around and saw Shelby leaning up against a wall smoking a cigarette.

"It took me around 2 seconds after you left to realize that I didn't ever want to lose you again." He said.She smiled."You tricked me."

"I had to test you." She said taking another drag.

"Did I pass?"

"With flying colors.I knew you would.I just had to see if you knew you would." She said.He smiled.He walked closer to her and pulled the cigarette from her mouth and threw on the ground, grinding in with his foot.

"Smoking's bad for you, yah know.It can kill you."

"3 years at Horizon and you were infected by the goody two shoes squad.Great." She said standing up straight.

"No...." he said"I just don't want to raise our daughter by myself because you died of lung cancer or emphysema."

"You really mean that? About us raising Chelsea together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and hugged her.Then he offered her his hand, which she accepted for the first time since the first part of the trial and they walked down the sidewalk of the city.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, sorry so short.Next chapter you get the verdict of the trial and I think it'll also be the finale.Don't worry though, I'm gonna do a sequel and I think I'm gonna call it "The Absence of Fear" so look for it in a couple weeks.


	21. Chapter 21: the grand finale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the first and only (you know I'm crying) season of FFC's Higher Ground. I do own all new characters.The song is owned by Fleetwood Mac and is called "Landslide".It's from the album "The Dance" .It's a really pretty song.

***************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: sadly, this story is coming to a close with this chapter. But I'm going to do a sequel and I think I'm calling it The Absence of Fear.I've already got an idea and sorry, but Brad isn't going anywhere....he'll be back in the next section of this story....oh boy will he.That's all you get for now.....that's kind of a spoiler.The song used is gonna fit in because Shelby's leaving Brad and everything she knows right now....that's how I think it'll fit in.

In Your Darkest Hour

Ch 21

The Grand Finale

A month was up and the court was gathered once again for the final ruling.It was coming to a close when the judge looked at Scott and Shelby.

"Mrs. Javenson, can you tell me your long term plans before we dismiss the jury?" she asked.Shelby let go of Scott's hand.She didn't even realize she had been holding it.

"Yes ma'am," she said and stood up."My plans are to file for divorce.Then I plan to go back to work and support Chelsea." 

**I took my love, I took it down**

**I climbed a mountain and I turned around**

**And I saw my reflection in the **

**Snow covered hills**

**Till the landslide brought me down.**

"Do you realize how important it is that your child have a father figure in her life?" the judge inquired.Shelby started to talk when Scott interrupted her.

"Your Honor." He said"Can I say something?".She motioned for him to stand.He did."I am Chelsea's biological father and Shelby and I are planning on raising our daughter together."

The judge smiled and nodded."We always like it when the biological parents take care of their children." She said and paused for a moment."we now dismiss the jury to come up with a verdict."

****************************************************************************************************************************

Time went by slowly as the courtroom awaited the jury's return.What seemed like hours later, the jury finally filed back in.One stood up

"Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have." He said and handed the folded paper to the bailiff.Shelby thought it was funny how a little piece of paper like that could have the rest of her life written on it.Scott leaned forward and glared at Brad who was looking at Shelby.Brad snapped his head back, intimidated by Scott.The bailiff handed the paper to the judge. And the juror spoke up again "We, the jury, find Bradley Javenson, guilty of all charges including aggravated assault on two counts and attempted murder on the first degree."

**Oh, mirror in the sky**

**What is love?**

**Can the child within my heart rise above?**

**Can I sail through the changin ocean tides?**

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**

** **

**I don't know**

Shelby heaved a loud sigh of relief and squeezed Scott's hand.It was quiet in the court room.Brad's lawyer spoke up

"Your Honor, I have an idea to propose."

"Go ahead." She said ruffling papers preparing to sentence him.

"Brad's father has agreed to pay for all the expenses for the house and the medical bills of both Scott and Shelby if all charges against Brad are dropped."

"Well, that's nice." She said. Shelby looked terrified that he was going to get off easy."But not in my court.In my court you pay for what you did.So listen up, here it is." She said. Shelby smiled."The court sentences Bradley Javenson to 18 months in the state penitentiary and parole is possible on good conduct.This court is adjourned." She said and hit the gavel. Everyone got up to leave.

**Well, I've been afraid of changin**

**Cuz I built my life around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Children get older**

**And I'm getting older, too**

"Hey, Shel?" Scott started but before he could finish what he was saying Daisy and a few of the others were all over her hugging her.When it finally died down. He repeated himself."Hey, Shel?"

"Yeah, Scott?" she asked with a big smile.

"Can I....talk to you?" he said with his hand in his pocket

"Yeah....sure." she said and Scott pulled her to the side. 

"You know I love you, right......" he said.She looked at him and saw how nervous he was.

"Let me guess." She said, her eyes flooding."You know I love you right? I can't see you anymore, it's not you it's me.Please, Scott."Everything she said was sarcastic.

"No, Shelby.Just answer the question." He said.

"Yeah...." she said.

"Well, I......." he said and he fiddled around in his pocket."I just...."

"What, Scott?" she asked

"Here." He said and handed her a ring box.She looked at him and then looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it." He urged.She did.It was a ring.It was a small gold ring with 3 very small diamonds cut into it."So much for a romantic proposal, but.....will you?" he asked.She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck.He almost fell backwards, but then hugged her back."I'll take that as a yes."

**So, take my love, take it down**

**If you climb a mountain and you turn around**

**If you see my reflection in the**

**Snow covered hills**

**Well the landslide'll bring you down, down**

**And if you see my reflection in the**

**Snow....covered...hills....**

**Well maybe.....**

"Put it on me." She said and pulled away.He took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"I love you Shelby Merrick." He said

"Merrick...." she said."Been a long time since anyone's called me that.I love you, too, Scott."He kissed her softly.She already had a wedding vow in her head.One that never came into play with Brad.He hadn't been, but Scott had.He had been there in her darkest hour.And he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

**The landside will bring you down......**

The End

Look out for the sequel coming soon called

"The Absence of Fear"


End file.
